Noites
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Eu sou a pobre e infeliz Liz, a virgem que será oferecida essa noite para servir ao Grande Rei de Nárnia. NC-17. Fórum Marauder's Map, fandons diversos.
1. Prólogo

**Noites**

**Adriana Swan**

**PRÓLOGO**

Não havia uma forma de simplificar aquilo: eu daria tudo para não ter sido a escolhida. Sei que metade das mulheres de meu país (aliais, de muitos outros também) se sentiriam mais que honradas se tivessem sido escolhidas, então eu me perguntava "porque eu"? Porque justo eu, criatura sem imaginação nem vocação para contos de fada, alguém que queria ter o prazer de casar com meu noivo sem festas nem luxos, sem pagar dote, sem ter nenhum grande futuro pela frente além da garantia que meu jovem e belo noivo seria bom para mim? Será que era demais querer viver no anonimato?

Quem sou eu hoje? A jovem mais linda das Ilhas Solitárias. Não, não estou me gabando. Maldito o dia em que nasci assim. Minha irmã era bonita também, acabou casada com um comerciante rico que lhe daria um futuro digno, o resultado foi um monte de hematomas, uma semana de tortura por aquele velho pervertido que se tornou seu marido e uma fuga desesperada para o Templo das Estrelas, único lugar a receber mulheres desonradas. Por isso meu pai escolheu meu noivo com cuidado, jovem e bonito. Como eu. Certo, ele não poderia me oferecer um grande futuro, mas havia a possibilidade de me fazer feliz.

Eu sou Liz. A pobre e infeliz Liz.

Eu sou a virgem que será oferecida ao Rei de Nárnia, quando ele chegar aqui nas Ilhas Solitárias. É a primeira vez que um Rei de Nárnia vem aqui, desde que o Rei Furação, Narniano, libertou as Ilhas do grande dragão mais de um século atrás.

Hoje meu pai recebeu a carta da realeza. Prezado Sr. Linton, entre todas as jovens de nosso país, sua filha teve a honra de ser escolhida para ser aquela que servirá ao Grande Rei de Nárnia em sua estadia em nosso país.

Honra? Servir?

Oh, Estrelas, que ei de ser eu? Um brinquedo para o bel prazer de um velhote tirano e depravado? O prazer dele pode valer todo meu sofrimento? Ele é Rei de Nárnia, quem sou eu além de uma escrava a ser torturada por ele? Meu pai, meu noivo... como irei encará-los depois que for desonrada?

Essa noite chega o navio de Nárnia.

Sou a jovem mais infeliz do mundo.

Essa noite, virarei concubina do Grande Rei Peter, de Nárnia.

___________

**N.A.:** Minha visão de Nárnia na _Golden Age_ é bem medieval. Reis, concubinas, casamentos arranjados (e vestidos lindos e cheios de saias). Essa fic vai mostrar a visão de Liz dos acontecimentos, então não me batam se ela não ver Peter como nós o vemos, afinal, ela só sabe sobre os Reis de Nárnia as poucas histórias que cruzaram o mar até a ilha em que ela vive.

Quero oferecer essa fic a Lily, do blog Twilight Haters Brasil. De tanto falar em Nárnia e por tanto tempo (de maneira insistente e irritante) ela me convenceu a ler. Hoje sou uma fã irritante de Nárnia igualzinha a ela.


	2. Expectativa

"_E mesmo que a dor varra os ares, como aviões longe dos hangares, te darei prazer apesar dos pesares." Zélia Duncan_

**Noites****  
****Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 1 – **Expectativa **

Meu pai andava de um lado para o outro na sala, mudando pequenos objetos e fazendo comentários sem nexo sobre o calor. Eu mantinha-se quieta, devidamente sentada no sofá, mãos educadamente cruzadas sobre seu colo, um nó formado em minha garganta e o coração aos pulos.

Mal tinha ainda meus vinte anos completos, e era a mais nova das duas filhas de meu pai. Minha mãe morrera quando eu ainda contava com a idade de três anos e não guardo nenhuma lembrança da falecida. A vida de meu pai, desde a morte da esposa, passou a ser as duas filhas e por isso cuidou para que tivéssemos ótimos casamentos, coisa que não se mostrou difícil uma vez que logo que nos tornamos moças casamenteiras, já éramos conhecidas como as mais belas jovens da Ilha, sem falsa modéstia. Muitos homens ricos e importantes (alguns até da realeza) se interessaram em casar conosco, mesmo que nosso pai não pudesse pagar um bom dote. Logo minha irmã se casou com um comerciante que tinha o dobro de sua idade e dez vezes nossa condição social. Durante duas semanas foi submetida a perversões e a torturas na intimidade do casal, até fugir do marido e pedir socorro a papai, alegando que preferia morrer que se deitar novamente com o comerciante. Nosso pai arranjara para que ela fosse para o Templo das Estrelas, onde poderia viver entregue as benções e a devoção dos seres superiores e o Grande Leão.

Depois disso, papai resolveu escolher com muito cuidado o noivo de sua caçula, eu.

Mas agora não fazia tanta diferença. O que será que papai pensava enquanto olhava pela pequena janela de onde se via um pouco do mar a certa distância. Eu havia sido escolhida para ser concubina do Rei de Nárnia e todos sabem como são tratadas as concubinas. Primeiro se fala em honra, em servir a realeza, no sonho de toda garota de estar com um príncipe e sonho maior ainda de estar com um rei. Mas tão logo deixam de ser virgens, todos as desprezam como se fossem devassas meretrizes.

E sei que meu pai não queria isso para sua menininha.

Clipse entrou sorrateiramente na sala, como se temesse ser notado. Como eu adoraria receber meu noivo com um sorriso doce como sempre fazia, mas o melhor que consegui foi curvar os lábios de forma forçada. Ele era um jovem de vinte e dois anos, tinha seu pequeno comércio de tecidos que herdara de seu pai e era conhecido por sua calma. Nunca se deixava abalar. Era demasiadamente jovem para se casar e por isso queria esperar ainda mais dois anos antes de nosso casamento, embora por muitos eu já fosse considerada velha demais para estar solteira. Porém tudo que papai queria era ter sua filha mais tempo consigo, então a falta de pressa do rapaz estava dentro de suas expectativas.

- O navio de Nárnia ancorou agora a pouco – Clipse falou coma voz um pouco rouca.

Meu pai se virou para ele, estava tão absorvido em pensamentos enquanto olhava pela janela que nem se dera conta da presença do genro. Abaixei a cabeça a cabeça, apertando as mãos no colo tentando não demonstrar nervosismo. Meu coração acelerara, meu corpo estremecia de leve como se estivesse padecendo de algum mal.

- Mas já? – papai indagou preocupado. Veio então sentar a meu lado, inquieto – Achei que só chegaria depois do anoitecer!

- Acho que o Rei tem pressa – meu noivo respondeu em tom seco, estava tão infeliz quanto o sogro.

- Então já é hora de levá-la... – ele falou deixando a voz morrer no fim da frase.

Ninguém disse nada. O silêncio já parecia dizer mais do que todos gostariamos de ouvir.

Engoli em seco tentando me livrar do nó em minha garganta. Não ia chorar, não ia demonstrar medo. Uma mulher decente deve ser quieta e calada diante de seu homem, foi assim que me orientaram quando noivei com Clipse. Devassidão e palavras são para prostitutas, devo ser quieta e calada. Ergui a cabeça tomada por uma coragem que não sentia. Encararia o rei sem lágrimas nos olhos, valente, e não como uma criança assustada.

- Ele vai me machucar, não vai? – falei, minha voz mais limpa do que achei que estaria.

Meu pai trocou um olhar preocupado com Clipse, que veio sentar ao meu lado também, igualmente abatido. A pergunta não fora direcionada a ninguém em especial, talvez só fosse uma pergunta retórica e eu até já soubesse a resposta. Meu pai abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la sem conseguir articular nenhuma palavra. Clipse fez um esforço tremendo e ainda assim sua voz saiu quase inaudível.

- Vai.

Silêncio.

Me ergui decidida.


	3. O Grande Rei

**N.A.: **Editado conforme indicação de **HighQueenP**. Valeu.

**Noites  
Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 2 – **O Grande Rei**

- Olhe para baixo, menina atrevida, não se deve olhar nos olhos de um Rei – a governanta ralhou comigo.

Baixei a cabeça e respirei fundo. Estava numa pequena sala do Castelo onde o Rei de Nárnia estava hospedado. Naquele momento devia estar em alguma conversa importante demais para meus ouvidos com o regente das Ilhas.

A sala em que eu estava era muito confortável, com sofás e almofadas, penas e quadros caros. Eu tremia. Não era só o frio provocado pela ausência de minhas roupas (abandonadas sobre uma poltrona), mas a simples idéia de estar ali nua, o corpo coberto apenas uma manta de renda que mais mostrava do que escondia de minha intimidade. Podia se ver claramente a cor mais escura dos bicos de meus seios e cada pequeno contorno de meu corpo. Senti medo. Senti vergonha. Me senti uma vagabunda.

- Quando entrar na ala, não erga a cabeça. Quando os homens falarem, não diga nada, mesmo que pareçam falar com você. Na sala estão o regente e o Rei, eles são importantes demais para ouvir o que quer que uma menina bobinha como você tenha a dizer.

A mulher se afastou juntando minhas roupas e colocando de qualquer jeito dentro de uma caixa. Fiquei pensando se a havia deixado com raiva por algum motivo. Respirei fundo de novo. Calma. Coragem. Era o Rei de Nárnia, eu devia era ser grata não é mesmo? Eu devia era...

- Se fizer feio na frente do Rei há de se ver comigo! – a governanta continuou ralhando – O Rei deve ter uma boa impressão das moças de nosso reino, mesmo que você já seja tão velha. Na sua idade já deveria era estar casada! Espero que saiba se portar na frente de homens e manter essa boca bem fechada, porque senão eu...

Uma pequena sineta tocou na sala ao lado, aquele som puro me sacudindo mais forte que as ameaças da mulher. Chegara a hora?

- Pronto! Já te estão chamando. Não me vá fazer feito heim, bico calado, menina! – a governanta ralhou baixinho enquanto me empurrava para a porta: todos os meus medos por trás dela.

XxxxxxxxX

Mantenha a cabeça baixa, mantenha a cabeça baixa, _só_ mantenha a cabeça baixa e tudo dará certo.

Achava-me agora no meio de uma grande sala, bem iluminada. Entrei de cabeça baixa e me dirigi ao centro com a mão da governanta devidamente apoiada nas minhas costas. Quando chegamos ao meio ela fez uma reverência e se afastou.

Fez-se silêncio na sala no momento em que entrei e agora parecia haver tensão (emanada de mim, provavelmente). Minhas mãos suavam-frio e meu corpo tremia um pouco, sentia-me nua. No meu campo de visão limitado não podia ver os dois homens que ali deviam estar, tentei me manter quieta enquanto jurava que todos podiam ouvir meu pequeno coração bater como o de um coelho acuado.

- O que isso significa?

A voz que falou era de homem, um pouco grave e bastante calma. Na verdade, passava calma a quem o escutasse.

- Isto, meu nobre Rei, é um presente que trouxemos para ofertar ao senhor! – falou o outro homem, com a voz demonstrando empolgação. Meu corpo tremeu.

- Um _presente_? – indagou de novo, sua voz ainda calma, mas frisando a palavra "presente".

- Sim, Rei Peter, esta é a virgem mais bela das Ilhas Solitárias! – exclamou de novo o regente demonstrando orgulho. Em grandes passos se aproximou de mim, entrando em meu pequeno campo de visão, embora eu evitasse o olhar, vendo assim somente seu corpo quando ficou á meu lado. Fiquei tão tensa que partes distintas de meu corpo chegavam a doer. – Nossa oferta, para que não se sinta entediado em sua visita à nossa ilha.

Um breve silêncio seguiu as palavras dele enquanto a única coisa que eu ouvia era o barulho intenso de meu próprio coração e minha respiração assustada. Por todas as Estrelas do Céu, como pude terminar assim?

O Rei nada disse por um longo momento, então caminhou calmamente em minha direção parando a minha frente.

Mantenha a cabeça baixa, Liz, você consegue. Só mantenha a cabeça baixa _e fique quieta_.

- Uma oferta – falou o Rei, tão perto de mim que um calafrio passou por meu corpo. De cabeça baixa, podia ver apenas o corpo dele, vestido com vestes de veludo vermelho-escuro, um único anel em sua mão, mão esta próxima o suficiente para tocar minha delicada pele desprotegida se assim o quisesse. – Uma _concubina_?

Pergunta retórica, ele não esperava uma resposta. Já estaria aquele homem antecipando o que faria comigo quando estivéssemos sozinhos? Tentei livrar-me das imagens pervertidas que minha mente formava para me torturar. Oh, Grande Leão, eu estava preste a desmaiar de tanto medo.

- Nossa virgem mais bela – e com um grande sorriso e um gesto rápido, o regente puxou o manto que me cobria, me despindo.

Senti uma brisa fria na pele e meu corpo se contraiu. Instintivamente levei as mãos a minha frente, como se pudesse me proteger do olhar dos dois homens ali. Não podia. Quem eu era para desobedecer a eles? Aslam, proteja-me, não me deixe sofrer assim. Meu corpo quase se curvava de tensão e dor, mas num soluço de lágrimas contidas baixei as mãos e deixei eles me olharem. Me devorarem com o olhar. Tirar de mim toda e qualquer dignidade que me restasse...

- Eu não a quero. – Dessa vez, a voz do Rei apesar de calma era firme.

Uma surpresa imensa me envolveu como uma manta e meu corpo parou de tremer. Pude sentir a tensão na sala quando o regente a meu lado prendeu a respiração, a governanta soltou uma exclamação.

E eu?

Eu ergui a cabeça surpresa e encarei diretamente o homem a minha frente.

O Rei.

Era um pouco mais alto que eu, tinha cabelo castanho-claro, quase loiro e bastante sedoso e era absurdamente jovem, não devia ter mais que minha idade ou a de Clipse, meu noivo. Seu corpo estava ligeiramente tenso e ele encarou meu olhar com interesse. Foi aqui que cometi meu primeiro erro da noite.

Olhei diretamente nos olhos azuis do Grande Rei Peter.

- Alteza – minha voz saiu falha – o senhor está me rejeitando?

Ok, eu sei, falar diretamente com o Rei era meu segundo erro, mas nada se comparava ao primeiro. Foi pior, muito pior. Não só olhei nos olhos dele.

Eu me perdi naquele azul.


	4. A Concubina

**Noites  
Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 3 – **A Concubina**

Os olhos azuis, presos aos meus, piscaram sem se abalar.

- Alteza, não compreendo, – o Regente começou atrapalhado com as palavras – Há algo que não esteja a seu agrado?

- Eu não desejo esta jovem como "distração", apenas isso – ele continuou sem se alterar.

Um medo das conseqüências se apossou de me mim. Ele não me queria? Eu não era boa o suficiente para o Grande Rei? Eu havia sido, sempre fora, a jovem mais bela, a jóia mais rara, aquela-que-representaria as virgens das Ilhas para servir ao grande Rei e agora... o que seria?

- Vossa majestade, eu não sou boa o suficiente para servir de concubina ao senhor? – falei, minha voz saindo chorosa e mais angustiada do que eu esperava. Oh, Estrelas, e agora? – _Não_ _sou jovem_ o suficiente, _não sou bonita_ o suficiente...

- Eu não disse isso – o jovem rei falou direto para mim, franzindo o cenho como se não me entendesse.

- Posso arrumar uma moça mais jovem senhor, em seus 15 anos, a flor da idade – o regente se adiantou dando um passo a frente e se referindo a mim com um gesto de desprezo – Essa aqui já esta velha mesmo, como pude achar que uma qualquer pudesse servir a realeza...

- Mas eu não... – o Rei começou a falar parecendo confuso, foi cortado pelo regente que se virava para a governanta.

- Tire esta mulher daqui imediatamente! – ordenou a ela enquanto acenava para mim irritado – Não vê que ela está desagradando ao Rei Peter!

- Não! – O rei exclamou parecendo preocupado quando a governanta cruzou a sala em minha direção ainda mais zangada comigo do que antes de minha entrada ali.

Pela Juba do Leão, o que mais faltava me acontecer?

- Alteza, - choraminguei dando um passo em direção ao grande Rei que olhava do regente para mim com uma expressão estranha e confusa, as belas sobrancelhas tão franzidas que quase se tocavam. Meu coração palpitava de medo e rejeição – Senhor de Nárnia, eu lamento _não ser digna_ de vossa atenção, alteza – eu ouvi a governanta ralhar comigo por estar falando ao rei e senti a mão forte dela segurar meu braço para me puxar dali. – Lamento não ser uma mulher a sua altura, pois não tenho sangue nobre, mas hei de servi-lo e adorá-lo com minha honra e devoção, meu Rei.

- Mas eu não disse isso – o Rei murmurou parecendo penalizado, embora com meus olhos embaçados de lágrimas eu não pudesse dizer com certeza. A governanta me puxou com força me afastando dele.

- Como ousa se dirigir ao Grande Rei? – a mulher ralhou por entre os dentes enquanto me arrastava a força, eu me debulhando em lágrimas, confusa demais para andar.

- Eu lamento muito, governanta, eu não fiz por mal. – sussurrei entre soluços de desespero.

- Vais ver o que é lamentar quando sair daqui. Você envergonha nosso reino! – ela completou, me empurrando com tanta força em direção a porta de saída que minhas pernas trêmulas não agüentaram a pressão e cai de joelhos derrotada.

- Não a machuque! – falou uma voz de homem, dessa vez muito mais forte e autoritária do que eu já havia ouvido desde que entrara ali.

Tentei me recompor ainda no chão, sentindo dor física e psicológica enquanto perguntava a Aslan o que fiz para merecer aquilo. Não merecia eu ser feliz, Aslan? Foi nesse momento, ainda no chão, que senti meus ombros serem envolvido pelo manto de renda e quando me dei conta (com um susto, tenha certeza) que era o Grande rei Peter que estava a meu lado me cobrindo e me ajudando a me erguer.

Os olhos do regente e da governanta não podiam estar mais abertos de surpresa (imagino que os meus também não). O rei parecia indiferente aos olhares, me cobriu, me ergueu, e repousou suas mãos fortes em meus ombros com delicadeza.

Aquelas mãos, aquele apoio, aquele azul intenso me olhando como se eu fosse... alguém. Alguém digna de ser olhada. Senti-me confusa também.

- Majestade... – o regente começou sem saber o que dizer.- Se essa garota não é boa o suficiente...

- Não diga bobagens, claro que ela é. – ele respondeu com rispidez.

Um silêncio incomodo pairou por alguns segundos mais incômodos ainda.

- Posso arrumar uma melhor, mais jovem...

- Esta está ótima. – ele cortou, irritado.

A expressão no rosto do regente era de dúvida, como se tentasse entender a atitude do rei. Não posso culpá-lo também eu não o consigo entender.

- Bem, então... – o regente parecia escolher com cuidado as palavras, já que estava claro que havíamos (eu, incluso) irritado o rei com tudo aquilo. – Então... fico feliz por ter aceitado a concubina como oferta.

O rei engoliu em seco enquanto eu voltava para meu pequeno e infeliz mundo. Não fora rejeitada: ele me aceitou no fim. E agora? Concubina do rei. O alivio de não ter sido rejeitada se unindo ao medo do que estava por vim. O que aquele homem faria comigo?

O rei nada respondeu, resmungando algo para si mesmo que mesmo eu estando tão perto não pude entender. Devia ser alguma forma de praguejar da realeza, desconhecida para mim. Só sei que a meus ouvidos pareceu algo que rimasse com "Susan vai me matar"...


	5. Primeira Noite

**Noites**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 04 – **Primeira Noite**

Estava frio.

Uma leve brisa entrava pelas grandes janelas do enorme aposento. O quarto do rei devia ter o tamanho de minha pequena casa inteira e era decorado com luxo e conforto. Eu estava parada bem no meio do quarto, diante daquela enorme cama de madeira que me intimidava, enquanto o rei olhava sem pressa os rótulos das garrafas de bebida sobre uma cômoda escolhendo algo para beber.

Aproximadamente meia-hora se passara desde a desastrosa cena na sala do regente e desde então não havíamos trocado nenhuma palavra. Meu rosto ainda devia estar manchado de lágrimas, o que com certeza me tornava bem menos interessante para um homem. Eu finalmente conseguira me aquietar e ficar calada como me orientaram, e depois de tudo que acontecera naquela noite, isso já era um avanço. O rei estava quieto, acho que ele não gostava de falar.

Enquanto ele mexia nas bebidas, eu o observava em silêncio. Ele possuía um corpo bem definido, uma postura imponente, provavelmente ambos resultados de guerras ou algo assim. Era calado e tinha um olhar dez anos mais velho que o resto do corpo. Aliais, quantos anos teria? Vinte e dois? Vinte e cinco? As lendas sobre ele eram muitas. Diziam que conquistara o mar; que viera de um outro mundo; que derrotara a Feiticeira Branca; que acabou com o Inverno de Cem Anos; havia até quem dissesse que ele falava com o próprio Aslan, mas ai já era dizer de mais.

Com quantos anos se tornara rei, afinal?

Ele desistira das garrafas com um suspiro, não ia beber. Encaminhou-se sem pressa para as grandes janelas abertas e as fechou, tudo sem olhar para mim. Parecia absorto em pensamentos que sem dúvida eram mais importantes do que eu.

Me vi observando seu corpo, suas vestes, seus modos. Era um homem bonito, sim, muito bonito. Seus movimentos eram calmos, seu rosto tão jovial, suas vestes belas mesmo sem serem pomposas como as usadas pela realeza das Ilhas Solitárias. Me imaginei em seus braços, ele me machucaria? Não parecia o tipo de homem que faria algo assim, mas não tinha como ter certeza. Talvez fosse gentil, talvez fosse tão pervertido quanto o comerciante com quem minha irmã casou...

- Está melhor? – as palavras dele me tiraram de meus devaneios e eu o encarei. Ele ainda estava próximo a janela me observando também.

- Ah... – fiz menção de responder, mas calei a tempo. Fique quieta. Quase havia esquecido que não devia falar diante do rei. De novo.

- Quando te trouxeram você estava tremendo – ele continuou enquanto se aproximava de mim devagar. – Agora não está mais, parece bem melhor.

Ele se aproximou até ficar a dois passos de mim, parecia ainda mais jovem agora que estava relaxado. Eu tentei fazer uma pequena avaliação de como me sentia e cheguei a conclusão que estava melhor. Mesmo ainda estando praticamente nua diante dele, vestindo apenas a renda que ele mesmo colocara sobre meus ombros, já me sentia melhor. Ele não me olhava com malícia, nem mesmo olhava meu corpo, então me sentia mais vestida do que realmente estava.

- Não vai me responder? – indagou com um leve sorriso no canto do lábio.

Foi então que me dei conta que estava o olhando nos olhos, de cabeça erguida como a governanta me proibira. Que imagem o rei estaria fazendo de mim naquele momento? Tentei buscar em sua expressão alguma indicação de que eu estava agindo errado, mas ele estava tão tranqüilo e seu leve sorriso era tão puro que me inspirava confiança. Mordi o lábio inferior sem saber se devia falar ou não. Não parecia _certo_ falar com um rei, mas ele parecia esperar uma resposta.

- Você tem medo de falar comigo? – ele perguntou abaixando o tom de voz para quase um sussurro, como se estivéssemos falando de um segredo. Se aproximou mais, ficando perto o suficiente para me tocar se quisesse. Arregalei os olhos e engoli em seco, ele voltou a falar baixo. – Te proibiram?

A voz dele era um sussurro e ele parecia penalizado. Eu comecei a ficar nervosa de novo, já que meu silêncio não parecia o estar agradando. Com medo de ser repreendida, balancei a cabeça numa afirmação silenciosa para a pergunta do rei.

Ele manteve os olhos azuis nos meus por alguns momentos enquanto refletia, então soltou um longo e profundo suspiro e ergueu um das mãos até meu queixo e tocou meu rosto com suavidade. Instintivamente me esquivei um pouco, mas fiz um esforço para não fugir de seu toque. Ele percebeu minha reação.

- Você tem medo de mim? – ele falou, ainda acariciando minha pele. Falava devagar, para me acalmar, eu acho. Mantive-me quieta apesar de querer fugir daquele toque – Eu não vou machucar você.

A mão dele era quente e macia, embora não tão macia quanto a de Clipse. Num pensamento aleatório me peguei me perguntando por que um Rei teria mãos levemente calejadas, não parecia fazer sentido.

- Não precisa acontecer nada se você tem medo – ele falou com suavidade. Não entendi a princípio – Eu não faço a menor questão de... bem, de possuir você. Não precisa acontecer nada esta noite.

Minhas mãos tremeram e engoli em seco. Estaria sendo rejeitada pela segunda vez na noite?

- O senhor não me quer, majestade, é isso? – respondi com voz embargada, meu queixo tremeu um pouco. – Eu não sou boa o suficiente para servir ao...

- Chega, pode parar, já entendi. – o rei me cortou impaciente revirando os olhos para o teto antes de voltar a me olhar – Não vamos voltar a esse assunto, está bem?

Apertei os lábios, preocupada, podia sentir que o havia desagradado, mas confirmei com um aceno de cabeça.

O rei voltou a sorrir diante de meu constrangimento. Por alguns segundos me olhou como se tentando ler minha mente e então, delicadamente, me puxou para mais perto e envolveu uma de suas mãos ao redor da minha cintura, me abraçando, ato que me fez ficar tensa e amedrontada, mas tudo que ele fez por algum tempo foi continuar me acariciando com a mão que estava em meu rosto.

Colada nele, podia sentir o calor dele mesmo através das roupas, e as estranhas linhas que formavam o corpo de um homem, com as quais não estava acostumada. Mais do que nunca me senti nua.

- Você está aqui para obedecer todas as minhas ordens, não é? – ele me perguntou de repente. Mau sinal, o que será que ele queria? A contra-gosto, afirmei com a cabeça mais uma vez. – Então obedeça essa: você está _proibida_ de _obedecer_ a ordem que lhe deram sobre não falar comigo.

Franzi o cenho. Esse homem era muito complicado de se entender.

- Quero que fale comigo, está bem. – ele mais uma vez sorriu de uma forma maravilhosa – Vamos começar devagar: qual seu nome?

Mordi o lábio e tive minha crise existencial pela centésima vez na noite, mas encarando aqueles olhos azuis tão pertos e sentindo aquela mão quente me envolver, preferi não contrariar.

- Humm... é Liz, alteza. – falei baixinho. Ele riu.

- Bom, isso já foi um avanço! – ele comentou sorrindo e prosseguiu – Você já esteve com um homem, Liz?

Abri meus olhos ao máximo, minha boca se abriu surpresa sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- Não, senhor, nunca! – falei – Eu juro ao senhor!

- Hey, calma, eu acredito em você! – ele comentou baixinho, sua mão começando a acariciar minhas costas, o que me deixava mais perto dele. Continuei tensa. – Mas você nunca fez nada com um homem? Mesmo que tenha sido pouca coisa?

- Não! – respondi rápido demais e calei, baixando a cabeça. Oh, céus, e se ele nota-se?

- Liz? – a mão que acariciava meu rosto ergueu meu queixo para o encarar. Mordi o lábio, preocupada. – Você já fez alguma coisa que não quer me dizer? – Continuei o encarando, calada, meu coração acelerando mais e mais enquanto o arrependimento me corroia. – Você pode me contar, eu não me importo. Dou minha palavra que não vou brigar com você.

Sabia que ele seria menos condescendente quando me ouvisse, mas mesmo assim eu precisava falar. Não podia mentir para um Rei! Foi com muita vergonha e medo que fiz minha confissão.

- Alteza, eu... eu tenho um noivo e... – suspirei tentando tomar coragem, como ele não reagiu a menção de meu noivo, me senti encorajada a continuar a confissão de meu erro – Eu... eu deixei que ele... que ele me beijasse, alteza. Eu juro que sinto muito, não devia ter deixado! Eu fui leviana, eu...

- Shiiii... – ele me silenciou tocando em meus lábios trêmulos. Por mais estranho que possa ser, ele não parecia zangado. – De onde eu venho, não é feio que uma moça beije seu noivo, não precisa se envergonhar.

- Em Nárnia as coisas são assim? – perguntei admirada.

Ele pensou por um minuto enquanto seus olhos buscavam o teto como se tentasse lembrar de algo.

- Na verdade, me referia a um lugar um pouco mais distante que Nárnia. – ele comentou dando de ombros.

- Ah... – eu comentei, sem saber o que dizer a ele. – Meu noivo dizia que tudo bem, porque ele mesmo ia ser meu marido um dia e não tinha problema se eu já tivesse beijado antes de casar. Eu sei que muitas moças que acreditam em conversas de noivos terminam desonradas e na rua, mas eu não fiz nada de muito grave. Só o beijei. Isso não tiraria minha honra, não é, alteza?

Minha pergunta era retórica, estava claro que o rei não havia se incomodado por eu já ter beijado.

- Não, não tira sua honra. – ele comentou com simplicidade – Como são os beijos que ele te dá?

- Como são? Ora, são só beijos, senhor – comentei corando.

- São mesmo? – indagou, um leve sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Baixei a cabeça de novo e pela segunda vez ele tocou meu queixo e a ergueu, me fazendo encará-lo. – Liz?

Senti uma vergonha horrível, mas se eu tinha aprendido alguma coisa desde que chegara naquele castelo é que eu não devia mentir para o rei. Meu corpo já apoiado ao dele, me coloquei na ponta dos dedos do pé e me estiquei chegando perto dele para falar em seu ouvido, já que não tinha coragem de o olhar enquanto dizia o que tinha para dizer.

- Nos nossos beijos – sussurrei no ouvido dele, meus lábios tão perto que tive a impressão que ele teve um arrepio quando meu hálito quente tocou a pele de seu pescoço – eu... er... ele... bem, senhor, sei que é errado, mas... é com a língua.

Voltei a apoiar os pés no chão e o olhei com a carinha mais culpada que tinha, mas como da outra vez o Rei não estava zangado.

- Ah... – ele comentou sorrindo – Assim?

Apertando o braço ao redor de minhas costas e segurando meu rosto com a mão ele me puxou para um beijo. Apoiei as mãos em seu corpo com a intenção de o afastar, assustada com o que estava por vim, mas não o fiz. Ele não me beijou. Seu rosto ficou parado, seus lábios a menos de um centímetro dos meus, eu praticamente podia os sentir, mas ele não me beijou. Deixou nossas respirações mornas brincarem na pele um do outro, olhos olhares se cruzarem, o dele curioso, o meu perdido.

Ele esperou meu coração se acalmar junto ao dele.

Só então, com toda suavidade do mundo, senti seus lábios colarem nos meus, seu gosto invadir a minha boca e seu cheiro ficar em mim.

E o Rei Peter me abraçou mais forte, eu não mostrei resistência dessa vez.


	6. Primeira Vez

"_Vou tentar manter o coração aberto pra você,__  
__Apesar dos outros,__apesar dos medos,__  
__Apesar dos monstros nos meus pesadelos"_

**Noites**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 05 – **Primeira Vez**

Senti a pressão de seus lábios sobre os meus, o quente de seu corpo, suas mãos suaves me tocarem e relaxei. Deixei que abrisse meus lábios e explorasse minha boca como antes só Clipse o havia feito. Senti sua mão em minhas costas me levando a ele, seu gosto invadindo minha boca, seu corpo colado ao meu me esquentar.

O gosto dele era bom. O beijo durou longos segundos, longos o suficiente para que minha tensão passasse ao ponto de me permitir corresponder a ele. Não entendia nada de homem, entendia pouco de beijos, mas sabia como corresponder a um. Minhas pequenas mãos apoiadas no peito dele com a intenção de afastá-lo, relaxaram e se deixaram ficar ali apenas por comodismo. O peito dele era forte e quente, assim como as vestes de veludos eram macias e confortáveis.

A mão que me envolvia se tornou mais forte e o abraço ficou mais apertado. Os lábios aumentaram a pressão sobre os meus e a língua aprofundou-se mais na minha boca. Fiquei tensa por um momento enquanto ele tornava a carícia mais forte e mais íntima. A mão em meu rosto desceu suave pelo meu corpo, me envolvendo também e em um instante ele interrompeu o beijo e deixou que os lábios deslizassem devagar para a curva de meu pescoço. Engoli em seco e fiquei quieta. Podia sentir o quente de sua boca percorrendo minha pele, suas mãos me envolverem, meu corpo colado ao dele e de repente, voltei a me sentir um pouco insegura com tudo que estava por vim. Lembrava bem de minha irmã dizendo o quanto era ruim para a mulher ser possuída.

Sentindo minha tensão, os lábios dele refizeram o caminho até minha boca e com mais alguns beijos de leve em meus lábios cansados, ele sussurrou baixinho um "tudo bem" enquanto me enchia de beijinhos.

Num instante, ele me soltou e deu um passo atrás, fazendo-me sentir desprotegida.

Ele levou uma das mãos aos botões da própria roupa enquanto com a outra voltou a tocar meu rosto. Quando falou sua voz parecia um pouco rouca.

- Está tudo bem, Liz – ele comentou sorrindo para mim – não precisa ter medo.

Tentei, sinceramente, não ter medo quando me dei conta que o rei estava tirando a camisa. É claro que já havia visto um homem sem camisa antes (embora seja inadequado), mas naquela situação era diferente. Sabia que ele estava tirando a roupa _para mim_. _Por_ mim. Porque _me queria_. Era essa a idéia que estava achando assustadora, na verdade.

Quando ele finalmente desabotoou o último botão e num gesto rápido tirou a camisa jogando-a despreocupadamente no chão, quase tive um impulso de cobrir o rosto ou soltar uma exclamação. Sorte que não o fiz, pois teria sido bem infundado já que o rei estava com uma camiseta colada por baixo da camisa que tirara, sendo assim ainda ficara vestido.

Mais uma vez ele se aproximou e me envolveu pela cintura voltando ao ponto em que tinha parado. Apesar da camiseta fina me deixar praticamente em contato com sua pele, deixei que ele me envolvesse como da vez anterior e não senti medo disso. Agora, podia sentir seu calor mais forte, o contorno de seus músculos, os ombros nus ao alcance de meus lábios. Ele me deu um beijo intenso me puxando para si de uma forma que me permitiu sentir até mesmo partes de seu corpo que eu realmente não queria sentir. Lábios colados, ele explorava minha boca cada vez com mais desejo, enquanto sua mão deslizava pelos lados de meu corpo e subia ousadamente para os seios.

Apesar de correspondendo ao beijo e estar confortavelmente quieta nos braços dele, o mais leve toque em meus seios me levou a empurrá-lo o afastando de mim. Fora um reflexo, não devia ter lutado contra a vontade do rei. Ele parou de me beijar num instante e apesar de não me soltar, senti a intensidade do abraço diminuir e aquilo me deu um alívio indescritível. Ainda em seus braços, não me senti mais forçada. Na verdade, cheguei a sentir (imaginem que idéia louca) que eu tinha uma escolha.

A mão "boba" saiu de meu seio para meu rosto e ele me encarou parecendo sério. Seu rosto agora me parecia diferente, seus olhos azuis com um brilho forte de desejo me encaravam.

- Está tudo bem, Liz – ele falou baixo, sua voz denotando um pouco de ânsia por mais – tudo bem. Vai ser bom... confia em mim.

E me dando um rápido beijo nos lábios voltou a dedicar sua atenção a mordiscar o meu pescoço. Podia sentir a língua e os dentes dele na minha pele delicada, podia sentir o molhado, podia sentir o...

Oh.

Ele não estava me apertando contra ele dessa vez, mas eu podia sentir seu corpo reagir ao meu. Seu coração acelerava mais sob minhas mãos devidamente encostadas na camiseta fina. Podia sentir seu ventre ficar rijo de encontro ao meu. Haviam me falado tudo a respeito quando eu noivara, e a idéia não me agradara nem um pouco. Todos os relatos sempre incluíam o sexo dos homens e o sofrimento da mulher. Não, obrigada, não parecia nada interessante. Só quando casasse porque era o dever da esposa servir ao marido. E o que estava fazendo? Sendo concubina desse homem a noite para ser descartada como meretriz ao amanhecer.

- É só confiar em mim – o rei sussurrou com os lábios colados em meu ombro. Colocando sua mão sobre a minha, ele a ergueu do lugar onde repousava em seu peito e a levou até seu ombro, na curva do pescoço, onde minha mão tinha contato direto com sua pele.

Parecia tão fácil confiar no rei.

A delicadeza de seus gestos me encantava, me fazia relaxar. O braço que me envolvia não mais me apertava; os lábios que agora beijavam meu ombro nu depois de afastar um pouco a manta, eram suaves; mesmo seu membro rijo de encontro a meu corpo não fazia pressão, a impressão que eu tinha é que podia simplesmente me afastar se eu quisesse. Ele inteiro me inspirava confiança.

Ele soltou minha mão e voltou a me acariciar. Curiosa, senti melhor a textura da pele dele sob meus dedos. Fiz uma pequena carícia, ele continuou me beijando indiferente a isso, então achei que não estava sendo ousada demais e resolvi explorar. Subi um pouco a mão para envolver seu pescoço e ele intensificou o beijo em meu ombro, voltando ao meu pescoço. Parecia ter gostado. Num impulso de coragem, envolvi minha mão em seus cabelos loiros e sedosos, envolvi sua nuca. Ele me pegou mais forte e voltou a beijar minha boca com ardor, minha outra mão saindo de seu peito e envolvendo seus ombros como se quisesse o trazer para mais perto.

Por alguns segundos o tempo parou enquanto nos beijávamos.

Aí que me dei conta do que fazia. Estava agarrada a ele, por vontade própria, trazendo-o para mim, desejando aquele beijo, desejando aquele calor.

E como era bom.

O rei interrompeu o beijo, afastou minhas mãos e se afastou um pouco me soltando. Por um momento cheguei a temer ter ido longe demais, achei que ele fosse me repreender por minha ousadia de agarrar-me a ele, mas num gesto rápido ele se afastou de mim, arrancou a camiseta e voltou a me agarrar. Agora ele estava nu da cintura para cima: seu corpo definido, algumas cicatrizes e um colar de ouro com um leão vermelho.

Estranho é que dessa vez que ele estava realmente sem camisa não senti medo. A única coisa que senti na verdade, foi curiosidade. Enquanto os lábios dele mais uma vez chegaram a meu pescoço, deixei que os meus encostassem em seu peito e sentissem seu gosto. O beijei. Era muito bom.

Minhas mãos deslizavam pelo tórax dele e ele parecia gostar, o que me incentivava a continuar minha exploração de toques pela primeira vez em um homem. As mãos dele de repente envolveram as minhas e ele as levou até o botão de sua calça, como se quisesse que eu a desabotoasse. Apesar do calor (e que calor) senti um arrepio e desvencilhei minhas mãos das dele.

- Não, alteza, eu não... – eu comecei a me desculpar agoniada. Para minha surpresa, minha voz parecia um pouco rouca como a dele.

- Shiiiiii – ele pediu silêncio levando o dedo ao próprio lábio – Está tudo bem, minha linda.

E nisso, ele começou a abrir o botão da calça e em um instante estava se desvencilhando dela. Olhei para o lado, medo entrando em contraste com a curiosidade. Olhar ou não olhar, eis a questão. Olhei. Ele havia tirado a calça, mas continuava de cueca, uma boxer branca com um volume enorme na frente que me fez estremecer.

Dessa vez, quando ele veio me abraçar para voltarmos aos beijos, o fez com mais cuidado, como se esperasse que eu sentisse medo. E eu sentia. Muito. Mas o queria também, queria aquele abraço, queria aqueles beijos, mas _não sei se queria_ _ir até o fim_.

- Está tudo bem, Liz – ele sussurrou enquanto me envolvia. Não me beijou dessa vez, apenas me aconchegou a ele, me abraçou e ficou me confortando – É só confiar em mim.

A única coisa que nos separava era a manta de renda que eu usava e isso era pouco. Podia sentir seu coração no compasso do meu. Ele me acariciou por alguns segundos até eu me acalmar totalmente antes de me afastar um pouco, me olhar nos olhos com um brilho tão profundo nos olhos azuis me quase me apaixonei por ele naquele momento.

- Vai me machucar, não vai? – eu perguntei, minha voz rouca num fiapo. Ele segurou minhas mãos entre as suas sem desviar o olhar.

- Talvez... um pouquinho – ele falou, sua voz intensa – mas eu _prometo_ a você que vai passar. _Prometo_ que vai ser bom para você, Liz. Eu farei com que seja.

Era tão mais fácil acreditar no rei. Tão mais fácil que lembrar das descrições macabras de minha irmã sobre os desejos dos homens. Tão mais fácil que pensar no que sempre me disseram sobre a mulher ser só o objeto de prazer do homem.

The High King Peter, de Nárnia, estava ali a minha frente, segurando minhas mãos e pedindo que eu confiasse nele, prometendo que a dor ia passar.

Era tão mais fácil confiar no rei.

E quando ele soltou minhas mãos e tirou o manto que me cobria me deixando completamente nua diante dele, eu deixei que o fizesse. Era o rei e eu a concubina. E depois de tudo que eu passara naquela maldita noite, ele parecia ser a única surpresa boa até aquele momento.

E eu confiei nisso.

Mais uma vez ele me puxou, e agora, completamente nus a não ser pela cueca que ele ainda usava, nos abraçamos. Mais uma vez deixei meus braços o envolverem e correspondi ao beijo com ardor. Se eu tinha medo? Sim, eu tinha. Se eu tinha desejo? Talvez tivesse. Se eu estava sendo leviana? Ele era o rei, se ele não se importava então o mundo que se explodisse.

O beijo estava quente e bom, quando o senti me tomar nos braços e me agarrei a ele enquanto era carregada no colo para ser delicadamente depositada sobre os finos lençóis da grande cama imaculada. Ele se afastou e eu me senti muito sozinha, abandonada naquela cama fria (como assim eu me senti sozinha na cama dele? O que estava acontecendo comigo, afinal?). Num gesto rápido ele tirou a última peça de roupa que lhe sobrava e subiu na cama ficando por cima de mim, uma perna de cada lado de meu corpo, mãos apoiadas a meu lado e me olhando com um sorriso.

Cobri os olhos com as mãos, claro.

- Liz? – ele me chamou baixinho, sua voz parecendo divertida.

- Humm? - Eu não ia olhar, mas eu podia _sentir ele_ encostando em mim. Por todas as estrelas do céu, que loucura.

- Você não vai olhar para mim? – ele perguntou maroto.

- Não – respondi apertando mais as mãos sobre os olhos.

- Quero que olhe para mim – sua voz era tão suave que me dava uma vontade imensa de olhar.

- Isso é uma ordem, majestade? – indaguei chorosa. Ele ficou calado um minuto. Acho que não gostava da idéia de me obrigar a nada.

- E se for uma ordem? – dessa vez sua voz denotava um pouco de desânimo.

- O que acontece se eu desobedecer, alteza? – retruquei fazendo uma careta.

O rei riu alto de minha frase (que na verdade era muito séria) e afastou uma de minhas mãos de meu rosto, o enchendo de beijos leves e fofos que me faziam desejar que fossem na boca. Ele sorria e tinha aquele brilho nos olhos que estava me fazendo delirar. The High King devia mesmo ser protegido de Aslam, porque um homem normal não podia ter uma áurea tão envolvente assim. Só de olhar para ele meu sangue fervia.

- Me chame de Peter – ele falou sorrindo enquanto afastava minhas mãos.

E que sorriso.

Pela juba do leão, e que _homem_!

E eu olhei. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu vi um homem e eu nunca esqueceria aquele momento. Um homem, não, O Rei de Nárnia. _Quem_ esqueceria o Rei de Nárnia? E não parecia errado olhar. Não parecia errado ter curiosidade ou _desejar_. Era ele que me fazia sentir assim.

O rei pegou uma de minhas mãos trêmulas e levou ao próprio ventre.

E eu delirei.

Era estranho, era bom, era _meu rei_ e eu queria mais. Quando ele soltou minha mão eu não tirei de lá, continuei a exploração para matar minha curiosidade. A textura, o volume, a densidade. Estava rijo. Deslizei minha mão por toda sua extensão sentindo melhor e o rei soltou um gemido enquanto abaixava a cabeça para encostá-la em meu rosto, seus lábios a altura do meu ouvido. Repeti o gesto, outro gemido. O corpo dele inteiro reagia ao meu mais leve toque em seu membro.

Gostei disso.

Mas queria mais. Apesar de estar adorando os gemidos ao meu ouvido, ergui a mão livre e a deslizei por seu cabelo, o puxando para um beijo. Senti que ficou um pouco surpreso, mas logo estava me beijando com ardor e quando pressionei com mais ânsia seu órgão ele gemeu enquanto me beijava, me fazendo quase enlouquecer. Céus, como um homem ficava entregue as mãos de uma mulher! Encantada com essa descoberta, tirei a minha mão de seus cabelos e passei a acariciar suas costas, seus braços, tudo que pudesse tocar. Queria conhecer e gravar cada momento e cada detalhe do corpo dele.

Suas mãos alcançaram meus seios e logo na primeira carícia pensei que fosse desmaiar. Foi minha vez de gemer forte ao ouvido dele e quando me acariciou de novo meu corpo sentiu um prazer elétrico tão grande que acabei apertando-o mais forte com a outra mão. Ele abafou um gemido no travesseiro e se ergueu um pouco, me soltando e mudando de posição, se colocando entre minhas pernas.

Um súbita tensão se apossou de mim e logo ele estava sobre mim de novo, confortavelmente colocado entre minhas pernas. Seu membro forçando a entrada em meu ventre e meu corpo ficando mais e mais tenso sob ele.

- Vai doer... – sussurrei começando a me sentir mal de novo.

- Vai passar, eu prometo a você – ele sussurrou beijando meu queixo.

- Vai doer, está me machucando – choraminguei quando senti a pressão aumentar. Não parecia bom. Na verdade, parecia tão ruim quanto haviam me falado.

- Vai passar, vai ser bom. Confia em mim – ele repetia baixinho enquanto tentava me manter quieta, eu começara a me mexer sob ele.

- Não... eu não quero... AAAHHH – soltei um leve grito quando senti uma dor aguda na entrada de meu ventre, prendi as pernas ao redor dele assustada.

- Shiii, se ficar tensa vai doer mais – ele falou preocupado.

- Saaaai – eu estava o afastando. Doía e eu não queria a dor. Ele continuava quieto bem na entrada, sem fazer mais nada a não ser falar comigo que tudo ficaria bem. Depois de lutar um pouco contra ele, ele tirou aquilo de mim, mas continuou na mesma posição.

- Liz... Liz, calma, olha para mim – eu estava assustada, tentando afastá-lo, mas o olhei. Minhas mãos inutilmente em seus ombros como se eu pudesse lutar contra ele. Meu coração agoniado e meu rosto aflito. – Está tudo bem. Eu sei que dói um pouco porque você é virgem, mas vai passar. Vai passar e vai ser a melhor coisa que já fizemos essa noite. Eu não faria algo que te machucasse de verdade, minha linda, você só precisa confiar em mim. Eu prometo a você que vai passar e vai ser bom.

Engoli em seco. Era fácil confiar no rei. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e fiz um balanço de minha situação. Naquela manhã eu achava que seria objeto de um velho pervertido e acabei encontrando no rei o jovem mais bonito e adorável que eu já conhecera. E estava adorando estar com ele. Ele cuidara de mim naquela noite, me protegera da governanta tirana, do medo que eu sentia, de tudo.

Esse não era o momento para deixar de confiar no rei.

- Mas vai doer... – choraminguei parando de empurrá-lo e desistindo de lutar.

- Vai doer menos se você relaxar – ele apelou beijando meu queixo.

- Mas agora estou tensa... – continuei.

- Eu te faço relaxar! - Ele exclamou com um sorriso malicioso que chegou a me assustar por um momento, enquanto o via descer os lábios ao longo de meu corpo, por meus seios, minha barriga, até chegar em meu ventre.

O que veio a seguir é indescritível.

O prazer que se apossou de meu corpo quando os lábios do rei tocaram meu sexo não só me relaxou, mas me tirou de mim por alguns segundos. Tudo que existia no mundo era eu e ele. _Meu_ Rei. Revirei os olhos, agarrei-me com os finos lençóis da cama, soltei o mais longo gemido de prazer que consegui e delirei com ele. O Rei voltou a subir os lábios pelo meu corpo, parando demoradamente em meu seios o que me fez delirar ainda mais. Minhas mão se perderam. em seus cabelos enquanto ele ocupava a boca com os bicos de meus seios e eu morria aos poucos de tanto prazer.

Ele voltou a se encaixar melhor entre minhas pernas e mais uma vez senti a pressão. Ele beijou meu ombro, meu pescoço, mordiscou minha orelha e sussurrou para mim, "confia em mim".

Então veio a dor.

- AAahh, hummm – a dor dessa vez foi mais intensa enquanto ele entrava um pouco em mim, só que dessa vez não o afastei. Confiei no rei. Agarrei-me a ele como se fosse a última coisa que me restasse (bem, e era) e enterrei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Ele forçou mais um pouco, a dor aumentou. Choraminguei – Hum... está doendo...

- Vai passar, Liz, vai passar – ele estava quieto sobre mim, suas mãos segurando meu corpo como se me impedindo de reagir. – Calma, minha linda, vai passar.

Eu ia responder qualquer coisa quando o senti ir mais fundo e a dor me rasgar por dentro. Com um grunhido, me agarrei ainda mais a ele enterrando minhas unhas em seus ombros. Doía. Doía muito.

Como minha irmã havia dito.

- Não vai passar... – choraminguei, lágrimas molhando meu rosto mais uma vez naquela noite sem fim.

- Confia em mim, Liz – sussurrou.

- Aaai...

E dessa vez entrou até o fim. Chorei, enfiei as unhas nas costas dele, quase o mordi num impulso, acabei mordendo meu próprio lábio até sentir dor e gosto de sangue na boca. Parecia que haviam enfiado uma faca afiada em mim. Não podia me mover, estava presa a ele, doía. Não ia passar. Era disso que minha irmã tinha falado, era disso que todas as mulheres comentavam. Mulheres não existiam para sentir prazer, era só para servir aos homens. Agora seria o resto da noite numa tortura nos braços daquele homem que quase me convencera de que eu podia gostar. Era assim que se perdia a honra? E eu confiara nele...

- Liz? – ele me chamou, tentando me fazer me soltar dele, mas eu resisti o segurando mais forte. – Eu prometi que ia passar.

O primeiro impulso que tive foi praguejar que não estava passando droga nenhuma, mas na verdade _estava_. Ele se moveu dentro de mim e foi incômodo. Incômodo, não doloroso ou torturante. Só incômodo.

As mãos dele deslizaram por entre nossos corpos até encontrar meus seios em uma nova carícia maravilhosa e aquilo me esquentava. O rosto banhado em lágrimas, lábio machucado, agarrada e ele, com medo e gemendo de prazer daquele toque. Logo ele começou a se mover para dentro de mim e a idéia já não me parecia tão ruim assim.

Minhas mãos voltaram a explorar seu corpo, suas costas. Voltei a me perder no loiro de seus cabelos, no gosto salgado de seu suor enquanto eu o lambia (oh, não, eu o estava lambendo, _isso não era decente_). O vai e vem de seu corpo aumentava o ritmo e eu já não reclamava mais. Era quente e era bom. A pressão, a fricção, o fogo. Oh, sim, estávamos pegando fogo.

Num gesto rápido ele ergueu mais minhas pernas, passando o braço por baixo de uma delas me fazendo me expor mais a mercê dele. Estranhamente, não me pareceu humilhante, na verdade me pareceu muito bom. A força das investidas aumentou e ele me beijou e as estrelas bem sabem o quanto fico louca quando ele me beija forte daquela forma. O vai e vem, o beijo dele, nossos corações no mesmo compasso e nossos ventres no mesmo ritmo e o prazer me dominou.

Pela segunda vez na noite, enterrei minhas unhas em suas costas e gemi forte, tão forte quanto o prazer que me dominava. Meu corpo não era meu naquele momento: era dele. E o dele devia me pertencer, porque eu queria marcá-lo de qualquer maneira para que nunca se esquecesse de mim da mesma forma que ele estava se marcando em minhas entranhas a cada investida.

E eu queria Peter como _meu homem, meu rei_.

The High King Peter.

Meu.

E eu seria sua concubina pelo resto da vida se ele quisesse.

E num último vislumbre de lucidez, gritei alto e transformei em palavras o que meu corpo gritava a cada investida de prazer.

- Ah, _meu rei_... _meu_ rei... – gritei em êxtase quando atingi o orgasmo em seus braços – _meu_...

E meus dedos diminuíram a pressão, aliviando minhas unhas que o arranhavam. Minhas pernas que tentavam se fechar e se abrir ao mesmo tempo, relaxaram. O cabelo colado no suor de nossos rostos enquanto sentia o rei aumentar o ritmo dentro de mim.

Meu corpo relaxava rápido e senti sono. Senti também as mãos do rei pressionarem forte meus quadris, chegando a me machucar, mas estava cansada demais para reclamar. E ele segurou ainda mais forte e investiu para dentro de mim com mais força, até soltar um gemido abafado em meus cabelos e explodir quentinho dentro de mim. Seu corpo também foi relaxando e seu peso aumentou sobre o meu. Ele ficou alguns segundos parado, respirando pesado e se deixando descansar.

Com um suspiro, fez um esforço e saiu de dentro de mim, de cima de mim, e deitou-se a meu lado, ainda bem junto a mim. Eu olhava o teto, lutando contra o sono. Acabara. Podia dormir agora.

Pude ver que ele me olhava, mas não virei a cabeça, continuei a olhar o teto. Acabara. Sentia meu corpo estranho. Na verdade, _eu_ é que estava estranha.

- Eu prometi que a dor passaria. – A voz era baixa e sonolenta. Ainda pisquei duas vezes antes de desviar o olhar do teto e olhar para ele. O cabelo loiro estava grudado no suor da testa e ele estava com sono. Tinha um sorriso doce e os olhos quase fechados ainda brilhavam, mas não eram de desejo dessa vez.

Era muito mais que isso.

- E prometi que seria bom... – ele sussurrou sorrindo. Ainda ficou me olhando por alguns segundos e então dormiu. Voltei a olhar o teto.

The High King Peter. Eu nunca mais duvidaria da palavra dele. Em seguida adormeci também.

**N.A**: A fic inteira tem até agora 5.000 palavras, aí nesse capítulo eu vou e escrevo 4.000 *pqp*

A citação do começo é a música **Aberto**, de _Zélia Duncan_.

Muito obrigada meeesmo a todos que leram e comentaram na fic.^^


	7. Bons Sonhos

**Noites**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 06 - **Bons sonhos**

Soltei um soluço de agonia e levei as mãos à boca preocupada: não devia acordar o rei.

Rolei para o lado na cama ficando de costas para ele, as lágrimas lavando meu rosto. O que eu fizera? Entregara-me sem puderes, sem pensar em conseqüências? Gemi como uma vagabunda nos braços dele. Eu gostei. Gostei muito. E isso era errado, eu não devia gostar.

Mordi o lençol tentando silenciar o choro.

A vida inteira pensando em honra, em casamento, em ser uma boa garota. E agora o quê? Como eu poderia encarar meu pai depois de ter me portado feito uma meretriz? Como eu poderia encarar _Clipse_?

Correção, porque Clipse ainda iria me querer? Eu não tinha dote, já estava muito velha, nem honra tinha mais. E a julgar pela forma como me portei ao me entregar naquela noite, também já havia perdido a vergonha.

Um soluço mais forte se formou em minha garganta e mordi o lábio tentando contê-lo. Acabei soltando um gemido de dor quando mordi o lábio já machucado pouco antes. Tentei ficar o mais quieta possível, rezando para não o ter acordado.

- Hummm... Liz? – a voz de homem vinha sonolenta e bem próxima a mim, em algum lugar as minhas costas.

Abracei-me com o lençol, tentando me conter para que ele não me visse chorar. Com sorte, ele voltaria a dormir e não se ocuparia mais comigo.

- Liz? – ele sussurrou, parecendo tentar afastar o sono – Você está chorando?

Oh, não, ele percebeu.

Senti seu braço quente envolver minha cintura enquanto ele colava o corpo dele ao meu, me abraçando por trás e dando um beijo leve em meu ombro nú. Soltei um gemido agoniado.

- Eu machuquei você? – ele perguntou com delicadeza, enxugando as lágrimas de meu rosto. Suspirei fundo sem querer olhá-lo.

- Não, senhor, alteza. – Minha voz saiu fraquinha como eu me sentia – É só bobagem minha, majestade.

- Já disse que pode me chamar de Peter – ele falou enquanto beijava meu rosto onde havia enxugado as lágrimas.

- Eu não posso chamá-lo pelo nome, alteza – eu respondi me deitando de costas na cama de novo, enquanto ele continuava de lado me olhando. Só então reparei que estávamos cobertos pelos brancos e fino lençóis da cama. – Humm... estamos cobertos – pensei alto, enquanto puxava o lençol para ter certeza que não mostraria nada de meus seios.

- Você parecia estar com frio agora a pouco, então te cobri – ele falou dando de ombros, sem dar importância ao fato. Apoiou um dos braços na cama para poder ficar me olhando enquanto conversava comigo. – Porque não pode me chamar pelo nome?

- Porque é errado – respondi automaticamente sem entender porque ele insistiria em algo assim.

- Errado? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- É... o senhor é o Rei de Nárnia, majestade. The High King. E eu... – umedeci os lábios e soltei um longo suspiro – Eu sou só uma concubina, senhor.

- Eu não me importo se me chamar de Peter, Liz. Estamos sozinhos agora. – ele falava distraído, enquanto brincava com uma mecha de meus cabelos sobre o lençol.

- Mas é errado mesmo assim – teimei o olhando com carinha culpada de novo. Será que é permitido se teimar com um rei?

- Porque estava chorando quando acordei? – dessa vez ele me olhou nos olhos, estava interessado na resposta e falava sério. Suspirei fundo e decidi ser sincera.

- Eu não devia... ter agido como agi. – desabafei.

- Como? – ele indagou.

- Não devia ter gostado – falei e minha voz sumiu por um momento.

Um nó se formou em minha garganta enquanto eu tentava lidar com a vergonha de ter me portado como uma prostituta. Dessa vez foi o rei quem respirou fundo.

- Não é errado gostar – falou simplesmente.

- É sim.

- Não é.

- É claro que é, não seja teimoso. – Ralhei.

Opa.

Pela juba do leão, eu ralhei com o grande Rei de Nárnia! Eu merecia a forca! Segurei o lençol com mãozinhas preocupadas e o levei até o rosto o mordendo de leve como se isso pudesse me ocultar dele. Primeiro ele me encarou surpreso com sobrancelhas erguidas, em seguido um sorriso foi se formando e ele riu divertido. Ele riu. Graças a Aslan o rei tinha mais senso de humor que eu!

- Não é errado não, _menina teimosa_ – brincou comigo. – Acha que só o homem pode gostar?

- E as prostitutas – respondi prontamente afastando o lençol do rosto, aliviada por ele não ter se zangado.

- Por Aslan, que mentalidade tão machista! – ele falou divertido, voltando a brincar com meu cabelo. – Se minha irmã te escutasse falar isso, te bateria.

- Sua irmã não gosta de ouvir falar em prostitutas? Desculpe, não devia ter usado tal palavra diante do senhor, meu Rei. – falei um pouco preocupada pensando que podia ter cometido uma garfe.

- Não é isso – ele sorriu – Só que Susan é feminista em muitos aspectos. Dizer que mulheres não podem sentir prazer, somente os homens, é uma afronta direta ao feminismo.

- O que é feminismo, alteza? – Liz perguntou interessada, embora parecesse algo meio indecente.

- Uma mulher que luta por seus direitos, para ser igual aos homens – disse simplesmente.

- Mas nós mulheres somos inferiores aos homens, alteza – respondi chocada. Havia mulheres assim? O mundo estava mesmo perdido.

- Definitivamente, Susan ia te odiar – ele falou sorrindo.

Ele parecia divertido, mas as palavras me soaram bem ruins. Pareceu-me péssimo ser odiada pela irmã do rei.

- O que seria de nós mulheres se não tivéssemos os homens para cuidar de nós? – perguntei.

- Bem... vocês seriam _independentes_ – ele respondeu piscando.

- Porque sua irmã acha que mulheres poderiam ser iguais aos homens? – para mim, a idéia parecia completamente absurda.

- Porque Aslan nos ama de forma igual – falou como se fosse lógico.

Olhei para o rei com mais interesse. Seus olhos azuis estavam escuros por causa da pouca luz, seus cabelos variando do loiro escuro para o castanho. Seu corpo definido e marcado por cicatrizes estava quente e bem próximo a mim. O lençol só o cobria até a cintura, mostrando todo peitoral nu. Uma pequena corrente de ouro em seu pescoço com um medalhão também de ouro com um leão vermelho no meio: a insígnia de The High King, a insígnia de Nárnia.

- Fala muito em Aslan, majestade. – Comentei levando a mão ao medalhão.

- Aslan me protege – ele respondeu, soando como se falasse de uma verdade absoluta e nada metafórica.

Podia sentir o calor da pele dele enquanto segurava o medalhão para o ver melhor. O leão vermelho estava de pé, parecia selvagem e assustadoramente vivo. O medalhão era pesado e não devia nem ter preço.

- Aslan olha pelos narnianos... – sussurrei distraída observando o medalhão.

- Aslan olha por todos que tem fé – ele retrucou firmemente.

- Acho que Aslan não conhece estas ilhas, senhor – parecia fácil pensar em Aslan ao pensar em Nárnia e em toda beleza que diziam haver em seu reino, onde segundo as lendas, até os animais falavam. Era fácil pensar em Aslan em um lugar reinado por alguém como o Rei Peter.

Mas como acreditar nele aqui, terra regida por regentes, com mulheres como a governanta e homens como o ex-marido de minha irmã. Como acreditar em Aslan quando se sofre como eu sofri o dia inteiro.

- Tenha fé – ele sussurrou fazendo uma carícia em meu rosto. – Aslan proverá.

- É difícil ter fé quando se sofre, alteza – sussurrei, já me perdendo naquele carinho em minha face.

- Nos dentes de Aslan, o inverno morrerá – falou com suavidade.

Eu não sei se foi a metáfora, se foi o carinho, se foi o olhar. Só sabia que o queria. Queria acreditar nele, no Leão, no feminismo. Queria acreditar que eu era importante para ele.

- Meu rei...

Sussurrei e me erguendo um pouco me abracei a ele, colando os lábios nos do rei e enfiando a língua sem pudores em sua boca. Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso e ficou estático alguns segundos, segundos estes em que deixei minhas mãos passearem por seu corpo, se perderem em seus cabelos e o puxarem para perto de mim. Queria seu gosto, queria seu toque, queria não esquecer ele nunca.

Afastando os lábios dos meus, ele me forçou a deitar na cama de novo, me pondo um pouco de lado e me abraçando por trás, como quando eu chorava. Senti seus lábios descerem por meus ombros e meu pescoço até encontrarem minha boca novamente. Logo os senti de volta a meu ombro, úmidos e quentes sussurrando contra minha pele.

- Gostei muito de você, Liz – sussurrou enquanto seu corpo se encaixava junto ao meu. Podia senti-lo ficando rijo.

Mordi o lábio machucado por um momento sem sabe r o que responder. As mãos dele eram quentes e me davam prazer, complicando meu raciocínio quanto aquela afirmação do Rei.

- Humm... eu também gostei do senhor, meu rei – sussurrei confusa com o que eu mesma quis dizer com aquelas palavras.

- Você é maravilhosa, sabia – ele falou beijando meus cabelos – Nunca deixe que te digam o contrário.

- O senhor _definitivamente_ é muito melhor do que imaginei – sussurrei apressada, sem saber direito o que dizer. – Eu nunca vou esquecer do senhor, alteza.

Ele envolveu minhas pernas com as mãos e me fez dobrá-las para á frente, ainda me abraçando por trás e tão colado a mim que podia sentir seu coração pulsar em minhas costas. Me deu mais um beijo no rosto, me abraçou e entrou em mim.

Minhas mãos agarraram os lençóis com força enquanto sentia uma leve incomodo e a pressão de seu órgão me invadindo. Soltei um suspiro profundo de alívio: não estava doendo desta vez. Ele me envolveu com carinho, seu hálito quente no meu ouvido enquanto eu repousava a cabeça no travesseiro e o sentia entrar em mim, seu ritmo, meu ritmo. Era bom. Com mais um beijo em meu rosto ele sussurrou para mim:

- Também não vou esquecer você, minha linda.

É, mais uma vez eu não sabia o que dizer. Podia sentir seu corpo se encaixando no meu, sua mão em minha cintura me levando de encontro ao corpo dele.

- Meu rei... eu... – não sabia o que dizer e com ele dentro de mim não conseguia pensar em nada. Nossos corpos quentes, cobertos pelo lençol, sua mão sair de minha cintura para acariciar meus seios e voltar para minha cintura. Seu ritmo aumentar.

- Comigo, Liz – sua voz soou rouca apesar de baixa – não precisa ter medo... nem vergonha.

Em seguida soltou um leve gemido que me fez delirar. Meu corpo esquentava muito com o movimento do dele, começava a queimar. Senti-o segurar minha cintura mais forte e seu ritmo aumentar junto com o meu.

- Sim, senhor, humm... – soltei um gemido involuntário quando senti meu corpo ter um espasmo e minha mente perder o sentido. Era aquela mesma sensação que sentira antes quando quase o mordi. – humm... Majestade.

Fechei os olhos e num espasmo de prazer tentei esticar as pernas e sair dos braços dele, mas me segurando mais forte pela cintura ele me conteve e aumentou o ritmo, entrando em mim com velocidade e força que me fizeram ver estrelas. Agarrei forte o lençol e gemi o nome 'majestade' enquanto tinha o segundo orgasmo da noite, bem mais calmo e mais doce dessa vez.

Enquanto sentia o corpo começar a relaxar, pude senti-lo se derramar dentro de mim pela segunda vez enquanto meu corpo amolecia e ficava sonolenta, meus olhos já fechados não querendo mais se abrir.

Pude senti-lo ainda me abraçando, me acariciando e cobrindo-me melhor enquanto me entregava ao sono que me invadira e pouco antes de cair no mundo dos sonhos ainda pude ouvir sua voz doce e seu hálito quente em meu ouvido quando ele sussurrou para mim.

- Me chame de _Peter_, Liz.

Em seguida adormeci.


	8. O Despertar

**Noites**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 06 – **O despertar**

- Liz? Acorda, minha linda...

A voz era suave e vinha de meus sonhos. Ainda de olhos fechados me aconcheguei naquela cama deliciosamente macia e senti um perfume gostoso e estranhamente conhecido. Uma claridade tocava meus olhos fechados me incomodando. Ainda estava com sono. Virei um pouco e tratei de voltar a dormir.

Dessa vez, senti lábios frios colarem nos meus e a frieza deles me despertou um pouco. Abri os olhos, confusa, e o que vi foi um belo par de olhos azuis me olhando atentamente, como se eu fosse o ser mais interessante do mundo.

- Bom dia, Liz. – Falou com a voz doce.

O Rei estava ao lado da cama, quase totalmente vestido e de banho tomado, o que explicava os lábios frios. Se durante a noite quando o encontrei cheguei a achar que seus cabelos eram castanhos, me enganei. Agora á luz do sol eles brilhavam um tom de loiro que combinava demais com o azul profundo de seus olhos, assim como com sua pele delicada e seus lábios rosados e carnudos. Seu sorriso era esplendido e tudo nele parecia tão nobre como se ele fosse mesmo um enviado de Aslan.

Como ele era bonito!

- Liz, já faz algum tempo que o sol nasceu. Depois que eu sair a governanta deve vir te acordar, – ele fez uma pausa e pensou um pouco antes de prosseguir – e creio que ela não fará isso com beijos.

Fiz uma careta de desagrado, mas em seguida sorri. O rei me olhava com atenção e carinho e me senti alguém digna de sua atenção.

Ele voltou a se vestir, colocando uma blusa de veludo grosso, cobrindo a camiseta branca e o medalhão de Aslan. Fiz um esforço para sentar na cama preguiçosa. Meu corpo estava um pouco dolorido e sentia dor em partes que numa antes haviam doído. Puxei o lençol me mantendo coberta mesmo sentada. Não é porque ele havia me possuído que eu ia ficar me exibindo.

O Rei abotoou a camisa em silêncio enquanto eu o observava. Meu sono foi embora enquanto eu o olhava. Vagamente, passava pela minha cabeça que eu devia estar assanhada e horrível, mas isso não parecia tão importante assim.

- Tenho que ir agora, Liz – ele falou sentando na cama e se curvando para me dar um último beijo. – Espero que fique bem, minha linda.

Foi com uma certa frustração que recebi seu beijo em minha testa, num ato paternal demais para quem havia sido meu primeiro homem.

Forcei um sorriso sem graça. Queria aquele beijo em meus lábios. Em seguida ele levantou e se direcionou para a porta.

- Está tudo bem, Liz? – ele perguntou me olhando uma última vez antes de sair.

Sorri, dessa vez mais a vontade.

- Estou bem sim, majestade – respondi com sinceridade. Com um último sorriso ele foi embora me deixando sozinha.

Olhei ao redor a bela cama, o belo quarto, o belo maldito castelo. O pequeno filme se passou em minha cabeça desde o momento em que recebera a carta me informando que seria concubina até aquele, até aquela manhã.

Minha atenção foi distraída pela mancha vermelha nos lençóis brancos.

Sangue.

Puxei a ponta do lençol cobrindo. Não queria ver. Não queria pensar. Não queria ter que lidar com tudo que estava acontecendo comigo naquele último dia.

Abençoados são os esquecidos.

No instante seguinte a porta se abriu e a governanta entrou esbravejando que era hora de me levantar.

Levantei tentando me manter coberta pelo lençol o segurando como se fosse uma toalha e em um instante ela me empurrava para o banheiro e jogava minhas vestes sobre uma cadeira mandando que eu me lavasse enquanto ela e as criadas arrumavam o quarto do rei. A porta ficaria aberta para que eu não aprontasse nada. O banheiro era enorme e luxuoso, com uma bela banheira de madeira no meio. A um canto estava uma bacia de cerâmica com água limpa, a qual eu poderia usar para me limpar.

A primeira coisa que reparei ao entrar no banheiro foi me ver no espelho e ver que estava... diferente. Os olhos fundos (provavelmente resultado de tantas lágrimas), os ombros caídos e cansados, os cabelos desalinhados e grudados em mim, um pequeno machucado era visível no lábio inferior.

E eu não era mais virgem.

Não que fosse visível em minha face no espelho, mas eu me sentia diferente.

Tirei o lençol e tratei de começar.

O que reparei em seguida foram as marcas um pouco roxas em meu quadril, marcas de mãos fortes totalmente visíveis em minha pele branca e delicada.

- Oh, menina – ouvindo aquela voz tristonha me virei para a porta e vi a camareira segurando um monte de toalhas enquanto me olhava penalizada. Ela observava as marcas em meu corpo como se tivessem sido produzidas por uma surra ou algo assim. – Essas coisas são assim mesmo – ela comentou com uma voz que (imagino eu) tinha a intenção de me confortar – depois com o tempo você acostuma.

Franzi o cenho começando o banho enquanto ela deixava as toalhas sobre a borda da banheira para mim. Não queria me acostumar com aquilo. Me acostumar com _homens_ talvez fosse mesmo necessário, mas me acostumar com marcas roxas parecia bem ruim.

Mas aquelas marcas roxas não eram assim tão ruins.

Depois que a mulher saiu e fiquei sozinha de novo, sorri. Eram as marcas das mãos dele. Eram as marcas dele de quando estava dentro de mim.

Eu podia me acostumar com o Rei.

Mas não era hora de pensar nisso, era hora de voltar para casa.


	9. Primeiro Dia

**Noites**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 08 – **Primeiro dia**

Peguei a xícara das mãos de meu pai com cuidado, estava muito quente.

O chá tocou meus lábios, o cheiro delicioso invadindo minhas narinas enquanto eu sentia o gosto muito mais amargo do que pensei. Havia saído do castelo há pouco mais de meia hora.

Meu pai sentou do meu lado no sofá da sala. Estava calado e atencioso, me enchendo de mimos como se eu estivesse enferma. As janelas abertas deixavam entrar a luz clara do dia e um agradável aroma de maresia. Era um belo dia nas Ilhas Solitárias. Lá fora, pelo menos.

Beberiquei mais um gole com uma careta, o chá era bem ruim. A xícara quente incomodava em minhas mãos e tive ganas de colocá-la de volta sobre a mesa de centro.

- Precisa beber tudo, meu bem – papai falou com carinho prendendo uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha – Você não ia querer ficar grávida dele, não é mesmo.

A voz de meu pai fraquejou quando falou "dele". Fiz um esforço e tomei um gole. Eu não queria engravidar sendo solteira e ainda por cima de um homem que talvez não visse nunca mais e que provavelmente não lembraria de mim na manhã seguinte (se é que ainda lembrava nessa), portanto tinha que fazer o maior esforço possível para tomar aquele maldito chá amargo que me protegeria.

- Está com frio? – meu pai perguntou passando a mão em meus ombros nus em um carinho. Eu sei que não devia ficar tão quieta, que só ia fazê-lo se preocupar mais, mas me sentia constrangida diante dele.

- Eu estou bem, pai – respondi tomando outro gole do chá e forçando um sorriso que saiu mais espontâneo do que eu esperava. Eu realmente me sentia bem.

Ele continuou fazendo carinhos em meus ombros enquanto me olhava. Seu olhar atento parecia estar avaliando se eu falara a verdade ou não, se eu estava bem ou não.

- Sua irmã entrou aqui chorando desesperada, – ele começou a falar, se referindo ao dia que minha irmã abandonou o marido e veio fugida pedir ajuda a nós. Aquele dia á três anos ainda estava bem gravado em nossas mentes. Papai parecia medir as palavras com cuidado enquanto falava – mas você parece calma... acho que está bem.

Em seguida deu um longo suspiro.

Senti seus olhos sobre mim em busca de minha reação e sorri como pude enquanto balançava a cabeça numa afirmativa. Não queria vê-lo preocupado a toa. Sabia muito bem que ele devia ter passado uma noite infernal me imaginando ser torturada por um velho pervertido como minha irmã fora, não era justo que ele se sentisse tão mal enquanto eu estava bem.

- Foi tudo bem, pai – falei para confortá-lo, corando em seguida.

Ele segurou uma de minhas mãos entre as dele e concordou com a cabeça. Acho que acreditava em mim.

Três rápidas batidas na porta de entrada e ela se abriu devagar. Era Clipse. Eu não sabia como encará-lo.

- Eu posso entrar? – ele perguntou em voz baixa ainda da porta.

Eu sabia que a pergunta se dirigia a meu pai, mas ele não respondeu. Olhei para papai curiosa pelo motivo de seu silêncio e o encontrei me olhando, como se esperasse _que eu_ desse permissão ou não para Clipse entrar em nossa casa.

- Humm, claro – respondi incerta olhando de um para outro (em parte porque não queria olhar para Clipse).

Meu noivo entrou em casa fechando a porta atrás de si e caminhou até o sofá onde meu pai e eu estávamos sentados e parou próximo a mim me olhando. Nem acreditei no estado em que ele estava quando o vi de perto.

Tinha grandes olheiras sob os olhos avermelhados, o cabelo estava bagunçado, vestia a mesma roupa da véspera e cheirava um pouco a bebida. Clipse não bebia. Pelo menos, não até a noite anterior. O tom vermelho de seus olhos podia ser o álcool, ou talvez uma noite em claro ou mesmo choro. Talvez ainda fosse a combinação dos três. Ele sempre fora um rapaz bonito e educado, atraía a atenção até de mulheres casadas e papai o escolhera para meu noivo por isso, por ser tão bonito quanto eu. A única coisa que eu podia dizer de meu noivo _naquele momento_ é que ele estava _horrível_.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou num tom seco sem demonstrar emoção. Não sei que tipo de noite ele havia passado, mas parecia que estava diferente. Acho que ele nunca havia se dirigido a mim de forma tão seca.

Apertei a mão de meu pai engolindo em seco.

- Estou – respondi.

Ele ficou me encarando por alguns segundos, antes de seu olhar correr por meu corpo de forma atenta. Me senti nua. Ele nunca havia me olhado daquela forma. Ele voltou a observar meu rosto, estreitou o olhar dando ao vermelho um tom que me pareceu maldoso. Senti medo por um instante, então ele me deu as costas, foi até a janela e começou a chorar.

Clipse estava chorando.

Não podia ver seu rosto, mas os ombros curvados, os soluços. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que dizer. Sentia vontade de correr para abraçá-lo, mas não conseguia mover um músculo. Nunca antes tinha visto um homem chorar assim, muito menos _por mim_.

O barulho de tosse ao meu lado me tirou de meu estado de choque e vi meu pai tossindo um pouco. Só então reparei no quanto papai estava diferente também. Os olhos não estavam vermelhos, mas tinha imensas olheiras e os ombros estavam curvados, suas mãos seguravam as minhas sem força. Papai tinha quarenta e poucos anos bem conservados, e nenhum cabelo branco ainda. Seria ainda um ótimo partido para casar-se se não tivesse vestido luto eterno quando mamãe morreu há muitos anos.

Mas parecia ter envelhecido dez anos na última noite.

Meu queixo tremeu e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Os dois homens de minha vida haviam passado a pior noite de suas vidas, preocupados comigo, enquanto eu me divertia nos braços do Rei. Eu me odeie naquele momento.

Meu pai, vendo meus olhos marejados de lágrimas, tocou meu queixo com delicadeza e tentou sorrir falando baixo e suavemente para mim.

- Termine seu chá – ele falou me afagando o rosto e indicando Clipse com um aceno de cabeça – ele vai ficar bem.

Tomei o restante do chá com mãos trêmulas enquanto a bebida ia me acalmando aos poucos. Quando finalmente terminei, o silêncio reinava tão forte na sala que eu sentia vontade de gritar.

Clipse finalmente se virou para mim, dando as costas á janela. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e o rosto manchado pelo choro. Parecia frio. Como se tivesse chorado tanto que as lágrimas houvessem secado. Sua expressão era fria e distante e parecia muito infeliz.

Com passos vacilantes veio até o sofá e sentou-se a meu lado, sem cerimônia. Papai tirou a xícara vazia de minhas mãos com cuidado e meu noivo segurou uma delas com força entre as suas. Estavam geladas. Ele ficou olhando minha mão entre as suas de uma forma tão atenciosa como se fossem um tesouro. Cheguei a pensar se não estaria bêbado.

Papai me deu um beijo no rosto levantando do sofá para levar a xícara para a cozinha.

- Vou dar um minuto a vocês – ele sussurrou para mim antes de se afastar enquanto eu o acompanhava com o olhar.

Eu não sabia se queria ou não aquele minuto de privacidade.

- Ele te machucou muito? – Clipse perguntou se referindo a Peter.

Me virei para encará-lo e meu olhar encontrou o dele. Não estava bêbado. Os olhos vermelhos me encaravam com ânsia, com clareza e discernimento, magoados. Engoli em seco sentindo suas mãos suarem frio junto a minha. Não queria que sentisse dor, não queria que vivesse o inferno que estava vivendo.

- O Rei não me machucou, Clipse – respondi mantendo a voz o mais firme que podia.

Um riso amargo escapou de seus lábios.

E eu não gostei.

Era um riso amargo e frio, com um pouco de deboche. Do que estava rindo? Não acreditava em mim. O riso não se estendia a seus olhos, que continuavam frios e amargurados. Ele inteiro continuava assim.

- Não precisa mentir para mim, Liz – ele falou, o riso se desfazendo.

Eu estava prestes a dizer-lhe que não mentia e que não precisaria mentir sobre isso, quando ele ergueu umas das mãos até meu rosto e tocou de leve a marca que olhava com tanta atenção.

Meu lábio.

Machucado.

Mordido, na verdade.

Senti a vergonha tomar conta de mim e o rubor queimar meu rosto enquanto puxava minha mão da dele e virava o rosto incapaz de o encarar. O machucado em meu lábio de quando eu me mordi na noite anterior. Quando estava nos braços do Rei. Pela Juba do Leão! Cobri o rosto com as mãos, envergonhada.

O olhar inquisidor de meu pai, a amargura de Clipse. Um marca em meu lábio que ambos devem ter pensado que fora resultado de algum gesto de força bruta contra mim. Como estavam enganados! Como eu fora burra para não notar que o fundamento para toda aquela preocupação estava estampado em minha face.

- Liz... – a voz de Clipse parecia um pouco embargada de novo – Não precisa ter medo de mim... – ele sussurrou interpretando mal o fato de eu ter fugido de seu toque – eu não vou machucar você... nunca.

Ergui a cabeça e voltei a encará-lo. Ele parecia desconcertado e com um ar choroso que o fazia parecer uma criança indefesa.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, Clipse. – Respondi, não o deixaria chorar outra vez – Eu confio em você.

E me agarrei a ele.

É, eu me atirei nos braços dele, colei meu rosto no dele e deixei que ocultasse o rosto na curva de meu ombro, e me abraçasse forte, colando nossos corpos ainda mais. Nós já havíamos nos abraçado muitas vezes antes (beijado, até), mas nunca por iniciativa minha. Alguma coisa em meu corpo pedia aquele abraço, sabia que me faria bem. Alguma coisa em minha mente (que eu preferi ignorar solenemente) me dizia que nunca teria tomado a iniciativa de agarrá-lo assim antes de minha noite nos braços de Peter. Claro que ignorei isso.

- Eu estou bem, Clipse, estou bem – sussurrei para ele.

A princípio, seu corpo ficara tenso durante o abraço, mas logo foi relaxando e sua respiração se acalmou junto a minha, enquanto eu fazia-lhe carinhos e sussurrava em seu ouvido.

- Eu estou bem – repeti.

Não sei o quanto ele acreditou em mim, mas ele se acalmou em meus braços.

Meu olhar encontrou o de meu pai que nos olhava da porta da cozinha. Eu sabia que aquele abraço era "contra as regras", mas não me afastei. Papai parecia cansado, mas não disse nada. Ficou nos olhando por alguns segundos e depois voltou para a cozinha para nos dar um pouco mais de privacidade.

Uns vinte minutos depois Clipse foi embora. Ele precisava tomar um banho e dormir um pouco.

Fui dormir também.

Até ser acordada algumas horas depois por meu pai que parecia ainda mais cansado que antes. Os mensageiros do regente haviam ido me buscar. Eu teria que passar mais uma noite como concubina do Rei.

De novo.


	10. Sentimento de culpa

**Noites**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 09 – **Sentimento de culpa**

- Fique quieta e nada de choramingo dessa vez! Já nos basta a vergonha que nos fez ontem. – A governanta ralhou enquanto arrumava a manta sobre meus ombros.

Estávamos sozinhas nos aposentes do Rei Peter enquanto ele estava tomando banho. Havia chegado de volta ao castelo há alguns minutos, tomei um banho e fui conduzida a seus aposentos. Chegando aqui tirei a roupa e fui envolvida com um novo manto de renda, dessa vez vermelho com bordas douradas que também pouco escondia de meu corpo, mas nem me preocupei tanto dessa vez.

O quarto estava pouco iluminado e a noite já caíra. A cama bem forrada com cobertas fofas e confortáveis me parecia estranhamente convidativa e acabei lembrando do quanto foi agradável acordar ali. A sensação de calor, o macio, o quentinho. O cheiro de Peter nos lençóis.

Na verdade, estava confusa com meus próprios sentimentos. Havia o receio de estar ali, sendo sub-julgada, destinada a servidão sem escolha alguma. Havia uma dorzinha nas lembranças de meu pai e Clipse preocupados comigo, e havia (ah, como havia) ansiedade. Estava ansiosa para rever o rei.

- E não me vá falar na frente do rei de novo, senão juro que dessa vez te dou uma surra para aprenderes a se calar diante de homens – ela ralhou se afastando para olhar o resultado da manta em mim. Fez uma careta de desagrado – Deve servir assim. – Falou com desagrado. Senti-me horrorosa.

A porta do banheiro se abriu de repente e o Rei entrou.

Por Aslan! Eu já havia esquecido o quanto era bonito. À noite e com as fracas luzes dos poucos archotes acesos no quarto, o cabelo molhado não parecia tão loiro, os olhos não eram tão azuis. Sua expressão naquele momento também não parecia tão bondosa e ele parecia tenso. Vestia um longo e fofo roupão branco e gotas de água pingavam de seu cabelo. Olhou para mim de cima a baixo, sério, e senti um pouco de receio. Não parecia nada feliz (embora algo me dissesse que o motivo de seu desagrado não tivesse nada haver comigo). Olhou para a governanta que fez uma espalhafatosa reverência diante de _meu_ Rei.

Entendi porque apesar do receio, estava ansiosa por vê-lo. Ele me fazia bem. Fazia o medo passar.

- Alteza! – ela começou de cabeça baixa diante dele – Mais uma vez lhe ofertamos nossa mais bela jovem para servir-lhe de concubina, majestade.

Agora eu era a "mais bela jovem", é? Eu estava começando a nutrir um ódio mortal por aquela mulher curvada entre ele e eu, mas fiquei quieta. Ele deve ter percebido meu desagrado.

- Está tudo bem, Liz?- o Rei perguntou olhando diretamente para mim.

A governanta não mudou de posição, continuando estática diante dele. Senti que ela ficava tensa e lembrei de suas duras palavras. Mordi o lábio e a dor me fez lembrar que estava machucado. Eu devia perder aquela chata mania ou terminaria cheia de marcas.

Fiquei calada.

- Liz? – o Rei insistiu.

Continuei calada.

- Não se preocupe com as bobagens da garota, majestade – a governanta se adiantou em explicar – ela está devidamente orientada a servir o senhor da forma que melhor lhe _agradar_.

A mulher terminou a frase dando uma risadinha maliciosa que me fez sentir vergonha. Muita vergonha. Na verdade, me fez sentir uma meretriz. Minhas faces coraram e baixei a cabeça diante dele também.

- Humm... – ele soltou um longo suspiro me observando, antes de continuar com a voz levemente irritada. – Muito bem, se veio deixar a concubina em meus aposentos, já pode sair e deixá-la aí.

- Certamente, majestade – ela concordou, fazendo mais uma referência.

- _Agora_. – Ele falou frisando bem a palavra.

- Claro, claro – ela respondeu, já se dirigindo sorrateiramente para a porta antes de falar com o rei pela última vez, já quase da porta do quarto enquanto continuava a se desfazer em reverências – Desejo-lhe uma _ótima noite_, majestade.

A malícia transbordando de sua voz melosa me fez querer me esconder de tanta vergonha. Em um instante a porta se fechou, ela havia ido embora.

Estava sozinha com o rei de novo.

- Liz? – ele falou meu nome me chamando a atenção para ele. Me olhava atento, talvez um pouco preocupado, mas não parecia irritado como segundos antes – Você vai falar comigo, não vai?

Engoli em seco, sem saber se devia ou não ser sincera. Decidi que valia a pena tentar. Não queria esconder nada do rei.

- Vou sim, majestade, - respondi um pouco receosa do que dizia – mas se eu falasse com o senhor na frente da governanta... bem... as conseqüências poderiam ser ruins para mim.

Um leve sorriso bondoso se formou na face dele. Isso me fez notar que eu sentia... _saudades_. Naquele dia enquanto lembrava da noite que passei em seus braços, (apesar da vergonha e da consciência pesada por meus atos) pensava com carinho naquele sorriso, em como era agradável, em como fazia com que me sentisse querida.

- Liz, lamento tanto que tenha que ser submetida a esse tipo de humilhação por minha causa – ele comentou se aproximando e me envolvendo nos braços.

Os braços do rei pareciam um pouco frios e o cabelo molhado pingava em seu rosto e agora em meu corpo colado ao seu. O abraço não era possessivo ou forte, ele só me envolveu. Aquele gesto me fez sentir mais próxima a ele, mas protegida.

- Tudo bem, alteza – respondi já toda entregue. Depois de tudo que passara ontem em minha primeira vez, não via mais tanto motivo para tensão em estar nos braços dele – Eu não vou culpá-lo pela forma como a governanta me trata, ou pela forma que meu povo trata suas mulheres.

A última parte da frase eu falei lembrando que ele havia comentado que em Nárnia as mulheres eram diferentes, tinham direitos a sentir coisas proibidas (como prazer nos braços de um homem), coisas estas inconcebíveis aqui nas Ilhas Solitárias.

O rei ficou me encarando um minuto, parecendo preocupado, em seguida me soltou e deu as costas para mim, andando até a cama de cabeça baixa. Por um momento achei que tivesse dito algo errado, mas em seguida Peter sentou na cama, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, a mão no queixo e assumiu uma expressão inocente, _culpada_. Naquele momento parecia bem mais jovem do que realmente era.

-É muito nobre de sua parte, Liz, reconhecer isso. Eu realmente não tenho culpa da forma que seu povo a trata, mas...- o rei falava com calma, medindo as palavras – mas...

Ele hesitou um pouco e eu franzi o cenho. Havia algo que ele não sabia como me dizer?

- Mas... o quê, alteza? – perguntei também hesitante, sem saber se podia ou não questioná-lo, mas curiosa sobre suas palavras.

- Mas... – ele continuou olhando para o chão, como se não quisesse me encarar – mas talvez eu tenha um pouco de culpa por seu sofrimento.

Franzi o cenho mais ainda. Não, eu não achava que houvesse nenhum fundo de verdade na afirmativa do rei de que podia ser o responsável por toda humilhação que eu estava passando. Durante o dia, em casa, repassei mentalmente tudo que havia acontecido comigo no castelo e cheguei a conclusão de que o Rei só havia me aceitado por cortesia, não é como se ele tivesse exigido uma virgem em sua viagem ou algo assim. Era um costume _nosso_, do _meu_ povo. The High King Peter tinha apenas acompanhado nosso costumes como se era de esperar de uma rei em sua visita. A culpa não era _dele_.

Mas ele bem que me parecia o tipo de pessoa que assumiria as culpas para si só por se sentir mal por minha situação. Era um bom homem, assim como um bom rei.

- Tenho certeza que o senhor não tem culpa nenhuma por nossos costumes. – Respondi bondosa.

De alguma forma, minha resposta o desagradou. Ele fez uma leve careta em reprovação ao que eu disse e suspirou fundo.

- Você já havia voltado para casa, não é? – ele comentou como se quisesse mudar de assunto – Embora o normal é que as concubinas fiquem, eles te mandaram para casa.

Pisquei algumas vezes tentando entender aonde ele queria chegar com aquele assunto. Não me fazia bem pensar em "casa" e em tudo que ela implicava (como Clipse e meu pai) quando estava com ele.

- Sim, senhor, também achei um pouco estranho – minha voz era hesitante também. – Cheguei a pensar que já não serviria mais... mas não é culpa sua se me sujeitam a servi-lo de novo, alteza. Sou uma oferta de meu povo ao senhor.

- Na verdade, é minha culpa sim, Liz – ele respondeu levantando os olhos para me encarar. Seus olhos brilhavam, assim como eu imagino que estavam os meus. Cada palavra dele se gravando em minha mente – Já havia acabado para você.

Silêncio.

Fiquei calada diante dele, incapaz de compreender o que estava claro. Ele continuou.

- Eles iam me trazer outra virgem hoje, – ele falou, parecendo envergonhado de sua atitude – mas eu disse que queria você.

Então eu estava ali por _culpa_ do rei.

O Rei me queria.

Não a todas as outras virgens jovens e lindas, mas a mim.

The High King Peter, de Nárnia, queria a mim, Liz.

Senti-me uma rainha naquele momento.


	11. Segunda Noite

**N.A.: **Dessa vez um capítulo com tamanho razoável para compensar o atraso de um mês.

Gostaria de dedicar essa fic ao Fórum MM , fórum de fandons diversos.

**Noites**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 10 **– Segunda Noite**

- Liz? – o Rei indagou diante de meu silêncio.

- Ham? – balbuciei distraída.

- Eu realmente lamento por isso – se desculpou.

Eu estava simplesmente estática diante dele. Como assim ele queria a mim? Eu era só a Liz, a pobre infeliz garota sem imaginação que nunca sonhou em deitar com um rei. E era a mim que ele queria.

Não a todas as virgens das Ilhas Solitárias.

Não a menininhas de quinze anos na flor da idade.

Quantas mulheres não havia no mundo disputando uma migalha de sua atenção, um minuto que fosse em seus braços, em sua cama. Quantas não ostentariam o título de concubina do rei com orgulho e o usariam para subir na vida junto a suas famílias enquanto contassem com as graças da realeza. Todas queriam isso.

Mas não eu.

Eu nunca tive imaginação.

E agora estava ali, diante de The High King Peter.

E ele me olhava nos olhos.

E seus olhos eram tristes.

Me perdiam desculpas.

Desculpas pelo quê, meu rei? Por ter me tornado a pessoa interessante que nunca fui? Por ter visto em mim uma mulher digna de sua atenção quando eu nem sei se eu era? Desculpas por me dar muito mais valor do que eu mesma me dou?

É meu rei. Cada minuto que me dá a seu lado se resume a toda glória de minha vida. A cada segundo que compartilho sua cama, sou a companheira do Rei, a própria rainha de Nárnia enquanto durarem aqueles tantos segundos, aqueles breves minutos em que estiver dentro de mim.

- Liz? Você está bem? – ouvi a voz dele parecendo muito distante.

Pisquei algumas vezes voltando a mim, só então percebendo que havia praticamente entrado em transe enquanto absorvia a informação.

Primeiro, o rei me queria.

Segundo, ele estava se _desculpando_ por isso.

Ambas as informações pareciam absurdas demais para serem verdade.

- Estou sim, alteza, eu estou... – tentei falar, mas meus pensamentos estavam bagunçados assim como minha vida naquele momento – eu estou só... tentando entender.

Terminei a frase com simplicidade e ele me pareceu preocupado com meu tom de voz.

- Está zangada comigo? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

Eu ri. Não foi intencional, mas a coisa toda era fantástica demais para ser verdade. O olhar dele me vigiava com atenção enquanto meu riso fluía límpido e puro.

- Zangada com o senhor, majestade? – comentei com um grande sorriso lisonjeada – não!

Ele não pareceu muito feliz com meu riso, mas não estava irritado. Na verdade, ele me pareceu _desconfiado_.

- Pois deveria. Só foi obrigada a servir como concubina de novo porque eu pedi que fosse você. Se está aqui a culpa é minha – ele falou baixando um pouco a cabeça, os loiros cabelos molhados caindo sobre a testa. Céus, ficava mais lindo ainda daquele modo. – Devia me odiar agora.

- Odiar o senhor? – comentei, sentindo um leve nó na garganta como se fosse chorar – Como poderia, majestade, se nunca me senti tão honrada na vida, meu rei!

Do nada, meus olhos começaram a arder e minha vista ficou embaçada. Não queria chorar, mas não conseguia evitar. Nunca fui nada importante. Minha família nunca teve status ou dinheiro, tudo que tínhamos era a beleza que não nos rendeu bons frutos. Estava feliz.

- Está chorando? – Peter perguntou surpreso.

Com um sorriso por entre as lágrimas, senti medo que ele se culpasse por meu choro também e numa atitude impensada (na verdade totalmente emocional) corri para onde ele estava sentado na cama e me atirei nos braços dele chorando como uma criança. Sentei-me em seu colo e escondi meu rosto em seu ombro, sentindo o molhado de seus cabelos se misturar com o de minhas lágrimas. Solucei. E ele me envolveu como se eu fosse uma menininha machucada, com todo o carinho e cuidado do mundo para não me magoar.

Numa atitude ousada (mas me sentia tão bem em seus braços que não me importei) coloquei a mão dentro de seu roupão branco para tocar diretamente em sua pele, em seu peito. Sentir a textura que tanto me encantara na noite passada, o coração bater. Meus dedos encontraram o colar que ele usava, com o leão gravado em ouro, e o segurei com força. O frio do metal parecendo ferir minha pele e se gravar como fé. O rei passou a acariciar meus cabelos, beijou de leve em meu rosto molhado. Seus lábios pareciam querer enxugar minhas lágrimas.

Aos poucos fui me contendo e me acalmei. Continuava sentada em seu colo, minha mão dentro de seu roupão e minha respiração já estava no ritmo da dele. Era _meu_ rei.

Como ele podia me querer? Como ele podia me aceitava quando eu caia no choro na frente dele sem motivo? Aliais, eu chorava demais quando estava com o rei.

- Você está melhor? – ele perguntou preocupado.

O rei não me afastou, falou com meu rosto ainda devidamente colado no ombro dele de onde não me movi.

- Estou sim, alteza. Desculpe – falei com voz fraca, um pouco envergonhada.

- Não tem do que se desculpar – respondeu bondoso, afastando uma mecha do meu cabelo – O que foi? Foi algo que eu disse?

- Não é nada, senhor – respondi com um suspiro – É que tenho vivido coisas demais hoje... ontem. Acho que meu coração não consegue absorver toda essa confusão que está acontecendo dentro dele.

- Porque seu coração está confuso, Liz? – a pergunta aparentemente era inocente, mas me pareceu muito intrigante.

Pensei um pouco antes de responder, concentrando toda minha atenção aos carinhos que ele me fazia.

- Bem, majestade, porque quando fico triste, algo me diz que estou sendo ingrata, que devia estar feliz – argumentei finalmente conseguindo ordenar meus pensamentos – Mas quando estou feliz... lembro de que não deveria estar.

Um pequeno silêncio desconfortável se fez enquanto meus dedos delicados saiam do colar para voltar ao peito dele, como se tocá-lo pudesse me acalmar.

- E porque acha que não deveria estar feliz comigo? – ele perguntou delicadamente, com a voz baixinha.

- Porque enquanto estou com o senhor, os homens que amo estão sofrendo – minha voz saiu suave e etérea, como se estivesse dizendo isso para mim mesma.

- Os _homens_? – ele indagou com a voz surpresa e divertida afastando meu rosto do ombro dele para me olhar. Tinha um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Me refiro a meu pai, senhor – falei, me rendendo em um sorriso também – e a meu noivo.

O sorriso do rei diminuiu um pouco, mas continuava bondoso.

- Você sofre por saber que estão sofrendo por você – ele falou, mais afirmando que indagando qualquer coisa.

- Sim, senhor, alteza. – Respondi triste.

- Eles sofrem porque você está comigo, ou sofrem por achar que está sofrendo? –perguntou.

Abri a boca para responder "por ambos", mas a fechei em seguida. Ainda não tinha parado para pensar que as opções eram muito diferentes.

Repassei mentalmente minha conversa com meu pai no sofá e apesar de toda dor nos olhos dele, podia sentir que ficara melhor ao saber que Peter não havia me machucado, que eu estava bem. Provavelmente, se soubesse que eu estava bem nos braços do Rei, seu sofrimento diminuiria bastante.

- Acho que... – falei devagar, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras – meu pai sofre por achar que estou sofrendo.

- E porque não diz a ele que não está sofrendo? – ele sugeriu meio distraído enquanto brincava com uma mecha de meus cabelos.

- Porque eu teria que dizer a ele que gosto de estar em seus braços, e isso não é decente – respondi com simplicidade.

A carícia dele parou imediatamente e ele me olhou com intensidade, seus olhos azuis bem abertos e vivos.

- Gosta de estar em meus braços, Liz? – perguntou, seus lábios começando a formar um belo sorriso de contentamento.

Por Aslan, que foi que eu disse?

Pela segunda vez na noite fiquei estática. Primeiro revi minha frase e constatei que realmente havia afirmado que gostava de estar nos braços dele. Depois disso, numa segunda avaliação constatei que era verdade. Quando estava sozinha com a governanta estava ansiosa para que ele chegasse e me salvasse das grosserias daquela mulher. E quando conversava com ele, não me contive enquanto não fui parar em seus braços. Mesmo agora, em uma conversa inocente, minha mão brincava em seu peito fazendo carícias mais maliciosas que os doces e puros toques dele em meu cabelo e meu rosto.

Eu gostava sim de estar nos braços do rei.

E estava envergonhada dessa minha atitude.

Devo ter transparecido a vergonha e culpa que sentia por estar tendo atitudes e desejos tão levianos, porque logo ele me beijava no rosto por entre sorrisos e sussurra baixinho ao meu ouvido, seus lábios quase roçando em minha pele.

- Não precisa ter vergonha de gostar, Liz – ele falou e riu, me enchendo de leves beijinhos – Não comigo.

Não falei nada. Senti meu rosto esquentar um pouco, provavelmente ficando vermelho, mas não ia me afastar ou parar de tocá-lo. Era tão bom acariciar sua pele, sentir seus lábios, sentir que ele me queria.

- Você _quer_? – ele perguntou diante de meu silêncio, suas carícias se tornando repentinamente mais quentes.

Eu não sabia _exatamente_ o que ele queria dizer com "você quer", mas tinha uma vaga impressão que se referia a fazer o que fizemos ontem. Em seu mundo de homem (e rei dominante), me parecia claro que ele queria me possuir.

Puxou-me mais para junto de seu colo, me fazendo sentar um pouco sobre seu membro que dava os primeiros sinais de rigidez. Meu rosto corou mais ainda e sentir o quarto ficar mais quente. Afastei-me um pouco de seu corpo e passei uma das mãos por seus ombros o envolvendo em um meio abraço, enquanto a outra continuava a explorar seu peito.

Ele abriu o manto que me cobria, fazendo aparecer meus seios nus. Curiosamente não senti vergonha, enquanto eu mesma forçava seu roupão a abrir para que eu visse seu peito e tórax também.

Com mãos fortes em minha cintura ele me fez levantar um pouco e com toque suaves direcionou minha pernas para que eu voltasse a sentar em seus colo em outra posição: agora de pernas abertas de frente a ele.

Como o manto que me cobria só envolvia meus ombros e costas, era como se eu estivesse completamente nua em seu colo, apenas com os ombros cobertos pela renda e completamente exposta de frente a ele.

- _Quer_? – indagou de novo, seus olhos com a chama intensa do desejo.

Não disse nada mais uma vez, mas balancei a cabeça em afirmação que sim, eu queria.

Ele sorriu com malícia.

- Então abre meu roupão. – Falou deixando o olhar percorrer meu corpo aberto a ele.

Engoli em seco e segurei por um segundo a vontade maldita de morder o lábio. Na noite anterior ele havia levado minha mão até suas partes íntimas, mas agora esperava que eu encontrasse o caminho sozinha. Sentia vergonha e vontade. Não sabia dizer qual desejo era maior, levantar de seu colo ou me agarrar mais a ele.

Mas eu sabia que não precisava ter medo de ser indecente quando estava com Peter.

Com mãos leves e desajeitadas, comecei a tatear o frágil laço que prendia o roupão e em um instante ele soltou. Dei um suspiro e senti meu coração disparar de medo e ansiedade. Bem devagar (mas bem devagar mesmo) abri o roupão do rei, expondo sua pele e seu corpo, toda sua intimidade viril. Estava rijo. Afastei bem o roupão o deixando totalmente aberto na frente, o mantendo vestido só nas costas e nos ombros. A minha frente ele estava nu e tão exposto quanto eu.

- Boa menina – sua voz saiu rouca e maliciosa como nunca.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Senti suas mãos segurarem minha cintura e me puxarem para a frente. Apoiei meus joelhos na cama ao redor dele e o senti me puxar para que eu sentasse _nele_. Reconheço que relutei um pouco, ainda sentia nervosismo quanto a isso. Agora estava de joelhos com ele sentado entre minhas pernas, então acabava por ficar um pouco mais alta que ele. Uma de suas mãos, sentindo que eu resistia, envolveu minhas costas e fez meu corpo colar ao dele, seus lábios perigosamente perto de meus seios, que ele não hesitou em beijar. Em um instante, meu seio direito estava dentro da boca quente dele e senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas com a onda de desejo que passou por meu corpo. Um calor imenso aquecia o quarto e parecia se concentrar em meu ventre.

Sentindo que eu estava mais maleável, seus lábios deslizaram entre meus seios e sua mão voltou a minha cintura voltando a me puxar para baixo. Mesmo ainda estando nervosa não resisti e _sentei_, a intensidade sendo medida pela força das mãos dele em meu corpo.

Senti ele entrar em mim e o mesmo incômodo da noite anterior voltou. Aquela pressão e sensação de estar sendo cortada, mas dessa vez foi uma questão de segundos. Mal ele me manteve retida e quieta em seus braços, a sensação de incomodo passava e dava lugar a estranha sensação de preenchimento. Como se nossos corpos tivessem mesmo sido feito para se encaixarem assim.

Com um suspiro, deixei meu corpo relaxar e se apoiar ao dele, o que foi entranho porque pareceu que foi mais fundo ainda quando relaxei. Suas mãos forçaram de novo minha cintura e fiz força com os joelhos para levantar de novo, um pouco confusa, mas mal comecei a levantar do colo dele e ele me puxava e forçava a sentar nele outra vez.

Senti um arrepio.

Dessa vez, pega de surpresa, fora mais rápido e pareceu mais intenso. Respirei fundo mais uma vez.

Pela segunda vez ele forçou minha cintura e subi para logo em seguida ser puxada mais rápido para baixo, sentando forte sobre ele. Soltei um leve grito involuntário. Minhas pernas ficaram fracas com aquela sensação forte e dei um longo suspiro tentando me recuperar. Estava completamente dentro de mim.

- Hummm – murmurei incapaz de me conter.

- Se apóia em mim, Liz – sussurrou com a vez rouca enquanto me pegava mais forte.

Sentindo minhas pernas completamente fracas, me vi completamente a mercê das mãos dele.

E em um instante estava subindo e descendo no colo dele, pelo menos quatro vezes seguidas, subindo até quase sair e voltando a sentar forte em seu colo. Fechei meus olhos enquanto durava os breves segundos com a pequena seqüência até que ele parou e eu dei um breve gritinho de novo, abrindo os olhos e curvando o corpo, completamente entregue a intensidade daquele prazer novo.

Com o corpo curvado, respiração rápida e coração disparado, percebi que não era a única a estar entregue. O rei tinha a respiração tão rápida quanto a minha e gemia baixinho. Forçou um pouco e mais uma vez subi e desci em seu colo, enquanto o olhava. Ele fechou os olhos por segundos, se entregando completamente e soltando um breve gemido de prazer.

Subi e desci de novo.

Ele gemeu mais forte.

Ok, devo reconhecer que fico louca quando vejo o poder que tenho sobre o corpo, sobre o prazer que ele sente.

Sorri para ele.

Eu devia estar parecendo uma meretriz.

Com as pernas fracas e bambas, apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros para ter um melhor apoio e me decidi não fechar mais meus olhos. Eu _queria ver_.

Queria ver o efeito que _eu causava nele_.

Sentindo que eu estava mais receptiva, ele firmou as mãos com cuidado, procurou uma posição mais cômoda ainda sentado na cama (isso sem sair de mim, o que me fez delirar) e voltou a me forçar para cima e para baixo, em um ritmo mais lento e depois aumentando, dessa vez sem parar.

Eu estava cavalgando nele.

Por todas as estrelas do céu, eu sou uma meretriz!

Sobe e desce, meu corpo balança. Sobe e desce, soamos juntos, os dois. Sobe e desce, solto seus ombros e levo as mãos aos meus próprios cabelos, sobe e desce, ele geme, eu grito. Sobe e desce, o suor nos unindo, nos molha. Sobe e desce, posso ouvir o barulho quando sento nele. Sobe e desce, meus seios balançam no mesmo ritmo que nós. Sobe e desce, uma dúzia de minutos.

Sobe e desce, ele fecha os olhos, mantenho os meus bem abertos.

Sobe e desce, num gemido mais forte ele praticamente urra, sinto suas mãos me apertarem e me soltarem em seguida. Ele deixa o próprio corpo deitar na cama, entregue, cansado. O suor brilha em sua pele, seu corpo inquieto sob o meu. Agora ele está deitado. Continuo sentada no seu colo como se o "montasse". O Rei continua dentro de mim, rijo, insaciado.

Passo a mão em seu peito suado, ele está cansado, eu o cansei. Tem um sorriso em minha face que eu não reconheceria se visse num espelho naquele instante. Ele abre os olhos por alguns segundos, me olha, os fecha de novo entregue demais ao prazer.

Movo um pouco meu corpo, buscando uma posição mais confortável. Ele geme e se mexe sob mim, inquieto. Sem querer, acabo de descobrir que mover meu corpo enquanto ele está dentro de mim, pode ser delicioso.

Pode enlouquecê-lo.

Movo de novo. Mais gemidos. Mais uma vez. Assim. Não é mais um rei que está ali, é apenas um homem que naquele momento, estava a minha mercê.

(Da mesma forma que estive a mercê dele na noite anterior).

- Meu Rei? – pergunto, e não consigo reconhecer minha voz. Está carregada de malícia e contentamento.

The High King abre os olhos e me olha. Estou sentada sobre ele, deitado e indefeso diante de mim. Aquilo me agrada muito. O rei sorri satisfeito deixando as mãos percorrerem minhas coxas a cada lado de seu corpo.

- Me chame de Peter – ele falou divertido, repetindo a mesma frase da noite anterior.

Sorri e me movi um pouco, o fazendo soltar um longo e satisfeito gemido que soava como música aos meus ouvidos. Coloquei uma mão de cada lado de seu rosto e me aproveitando de estar completamente por cima dele, que estava deitado, perguntei:

- Você _quer_?

Ele me encarou surpreso e logo um sonoro riso escapava de sua garganta rouca de prazer. Reconhecendo a própria pergunta, resolveu copiar minha resposta e ficou calado.

Apenas balançou a cabeça, divertido, em afirmação que queria sim.

Fascinada em poder dominá-lo, deixei minha postura mais reta e fiquei completamente sentada, encaixada nele. Forcei minhas pernas fracas e bambas para cima. De olhos bem abertos para ver cada reação dele, comecei a subir e descer em seu colo.

O corpo dele ficou tenso, as mãos deslizaram por minhas coxas suadas, fechou os olhos e moveu a cabeça para trás, num sorriso de prazer inesquecível. Cada vez que eu sentava podia sentir que ele enlouquecia mais e mais.

Sobe e desce, seu prazer intensificava o meu. Sobe e desce, seus olhos se abriam e me olhava. Sobe e desce, seu corpo se arqueava, como se quisesse ir mais fundo dentro de mim. Sobe e desce, seu corpo esquentava, o meu pegava fogo. Sobe e desce, não queria que acabasse nunca mais. Sobe e desce, ele solta minhas pernas e segura com força os lençóis. Sobe e desce, fecha os olhos e delira sob mim. Sobe e desce, sobe e desce, aumento o ritmo, a intensidade me fazendo alucinar.

Sobe e desce.

Ele solta um gemido, urra, e explode dentro de mim, em uma forte onda de prazer quente e líquido que me inunda e escorre entre nossos corpos.

Sobe e desce.

Coloco toda força que tenho naquelas descidas, como se o quisesse mais dentro, como se não quisesse que saísse mais. Insana.

Sobe e desce.

E sinto meu próprio prazer explodir se derramando sobre ele, no contato forte e intenso de nossos órgãos.

Sobe e desce.

Sobe e desce.

Ele é o súdito.

Eu sou a Rainha.


	12. Bons Momentos

"_E não pense que é para sempre, só porque estamos juntos"_

_(Tânia Mara e Alexandre Pires, Não me Ame)_

**Noites**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 11 – **Bons momentos**

Eu estava acordada há uns dez minutos olhando para o teto e tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

Há algumas horas, havia agido como uma prostituta "sentando" no colo do rei como uma mulher vulgar. Tudo bem, não choraria como fiz na noite anterior. Depois de um longo dia de divagação em minha casa constatei que eu não tinha uma escolha. Não se tratava de ser ou não indecente, eu era _concubina_ do Rei, era meu dever servi-lo em sua cama. Não era escolha minha, eu não podia evitar. Então de nada adiantaria derramar lágrimas de vergonha por ter feito exatamente o que me mandaram ali para fazer.

Servir a Peter.

Não subir e descer em seu colo como se meu corpo tivesse vontade própria e independente da vontade do rei.

Depois de terminado o ato, desabei na cama, exausta e sonolenta e em segundos apaguei. Acordada há uns dez minutos, ainda estou tentando entender o que me levou a ter tal atitude quando o próprio rei já havia soltado minha cintura. Curiosidade? Desejo? _Prazer_? As três opções não eram nem um pouco decentes e eu precisava me policiar para não cometer este erro de agir como uma meretriz.

E por todas as estrelas brilhantes e cadentes, _como era bom_.

A meu lado eu podia sentir que o rei também estava acordado há algum tempo. Ele não disse nada, nem olhou para mim. Será que estava zangado pela forma que me portei? Como uma mulher sem valor? Um rei não deve ficar com mulheres que fazem coisas como eu havia feito.

Mas foi ele que disse que me queria pela segunda noite.

Correção, o rei queria a garota tímida e inexperiente que tivera ontem. Depois do que fiz, não poderia ser associada a uma virgem como na noite anterior, ele com certeza me via agora como uma qualquer.

Alguém que não era digna de deitar com o Grande Rei de Nárnia.

Dei um profundo e demorado suspiro.

- Não está chorando, está? – ele perguntou, sua voz calma e baixa, bem diferente da voz rouca de desejo de momentos atrás.

Desviei meu olhar do teto e ao virar o rosto encontrei o olhar dele, bondoso, fazendo minhas preocupações dele me ver como uma prostituta completamente infundadas.

- Não, senhor, majestade. – Respondi no mesmo tom calmo e baixo, tão distante do tom malicioso que usei para provocá-lo antes.

Por Aslan, eu o havia _provocado_. Voltei a olhar o teto, sem coragem de encará-lo. Aquele maldito "você quer" pronunciado por mim durante o ato ecoando em minha mente como uma tortura silenciosa.

Na primeira noite que passei com ele, quando acordei, estava coberta pelos delicados lençóis da cama. Hoje, estávamos expostos, tanto ele como eu. Ele ainda estava preso as mangas do roupão, embora na frente ele estivesse todo aberto deixando visível o corpo nu e bem feito de Peter. Eu ainda estava com o manto sobre os ombros e o usava para ocultar (mesmo que pouco) meu corpo nu. Com um pequeno esforço, o rei sentou na cama, se livrou do roupão o jogando no chão de qualquer jeito. Completamente nu e desperto, usou alguns travesseiros como apoio e sentou-se escorado na cabeceira da cama.

Senti os dedos quentes e calejados do Rei roçarem na pele de meu rosto numa carícia e me virei para olhar aquele homem que pela segunda noite me possuíra. O cabelo agora seco estava desalinhado e seu rosto transparecia uma paz de espírito que me contagiava.

A mão percorria um caminho silencioso de meu rosto a meus ombros, para tocar em meu queixo e em seguida em meus lábios, até voltar a seu inicio e repetir sua jornada outra vez.

- Porque um Rei teria mãos calejadas? – perguntei, interessada demais em seus toques para não notar.

Ele puxou a mão e olhou para a palma, parecendo constrangido por segundos, mas logo sua mão voltou a meu rosto enquanto respondia depois de um breve suspiro.

- Por vários motivos – falou em tom distraído – do cabo de uma espada, da crina de cavalos... de pequenas cicatrizes que já não tem importância.

Deixei-me embalar por ele, seus doces olhos distantes, saudosos ou não, difícil dizer.

- Um rei que luta suas próprias guerras – comentei mais para mim do que para ele, deliciada.

- Isso te surpreende? – indagou.

- Quando fala assim, sinto inveja dos narnianos.

- Nárnia está sempre de braços abertos para receber pessoas boas de outros mundos – o rei comentou, ainda me acariciando.

Minha mente vagou um pouco pelas palavras do rei sem absorvê-las muito bem. Nárnia estava aberta para receber boas pessoas. Seria aquilo um convite? Logo descartei a possibilidade lembrando que eu era só uma concubina para ele e que o rei logo esqueceria.

- Nárnia é uma terra abençoada, meu Rei. – Comentei ternamente.

- Todas as terras o são, mas em Nárnia não esquecemos disso.

Um pequeno silêncio agradável se fez entre a gente, como se os doces silêncios de Nárnia pudessem nos alcançar ali naquela alcova. Desejei dormir em seus braços como se aquele gesto pudesse me levar ao mundo dele, um mundo onde ser feliz não é contra os bons costumes.

- Liz... – ele sussurrou depois de um tempo mergulhado em pensamentos, parecia bastante calmo – o que acontece com você depois que eu me for?

Meu próprio sorriso diminui aos poucos sem querer pensar nisso. Não teria que voltar a servi-lo e isso era bom.

Ou pelo menos devia ser.

Mas e meu mundo? Meus sonhos? _Meus planos_? Quem seria eu depois da partida do Rei?

Respirei fundo antes de responder.

- Eu volto para minha vida, alteza – comentei sem emoção.

- Mas você não tem mais honra – ele respondeu, parecendo refletir.

- Fui concubina do Grande Rei de Nárnia – respondi com um sorriso sem graça – o próprio regente poderia arrumar um casamento para mim, se fosse o caso. Muitos homens gostariam de possuir uma mulher que serviu a um rei, – mas em seguida lembrando do casamento fatídico de minha irmã acrescentei – mas tenho esperança de que meu noivo ainda queira casar comigo depois que o senhor se for, majestade.

- Entendo, – ele assentiu ainda me fazendo carinhos, enquanto o silêncio voltava a se por entre nós – então... existe a possibilidade de seu noivo não a querer mais?

Essa sem dúvida era uma questão que me incomodava desde que havia recebido a carta do regente me comunicando que seria concubina do rei.

Dei um segundo suspiro antes de responder.

- É que eu não tenho mais honra, alteza – falei, minha voz morrendo no fim da frase.

O silêncio voltou entre nós e pouco depois adormeci.

.

.

.

Quando acordei o sol inundava o quarto e o barulho de água se fazia ouvir vindo do banheiro onde o Rei tomava seu banho matinal. Levantei sem pressa e fui pentear os cabelos, satisfeita de me ver no espelho e constatar que não tinha mais na face o sofrimento e cansaço do dia anterior. Arrumei os cabelos, dobrei o manto que estava no chão, arrumei a cama num ato inútil já que com certeza havia servas no castelo só para cuidar dos aposentos do Rei. Quando a porta se abriu e Peter saiu, devia esperar me ver deitada e talvez até me acordar com beijos como na manhã anterior. Ele realmente pareceu surpreso em me ver de pé, faces coradas e postura reta como se não me envergonhasse de estar nua em sua frente.

Sorri.

Peter caminhou até mim sem pressa, olhos nos olhos, e pareceu muito feliz com a tranqüilidade que via em mim.

- Bom dia, minha linda – ele falou sorrindo, o sorriso tão resplandecente quanto o loiro de seus cabelos a luz da manhã.

- Bom dia, meu Rei – um ótimo dia, eu diria.

Dando-me um beijo leve nos lábios ele foi se vestir, enquanto eu o olhava de soslaio ao entrar no banheiro para tomar meu próprio banho. Queria vê-lo bem, queria gravar bem sua imagem em minha mente. Meu Rei.

Fechei a porta com um leve clique consciente que talvez ele não estivesse ali quando eu saísse do banho. Como um sonho bom do qual você não quer acordar, mas sabe que logo vai abrir os olhos e nada existirá mais.

Estarei me apaixonando por The High King Peter?

Acho que não.

Não era amor que eu sentia.

Era a mais profunda gratidão por ele ter feito eu me sentir alguém digna uma vez na vida.

Quando terminei o banho as faxineiras e a governanta já arrumavam o quarto.

Ele não estava mais lá.


	13. Segundo Dia

**N.A.: **Obrigada a todos os reviews lindos e mil perdões pela demora.

Sei que vou receber um monte de reviews zangados com este capítulo, mas sabe como é, nem tudo são flores na vida da Liz, não é mesmo? (q)

**Noites**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 12 – **Segundo dia**

Pela janela podia ver meu pai conversando com o banqueiro e não parecia nada feliz. Podia entreouvir palavras soltas do que diziam. Tratavam de algum pedido de casamento para mim que meu pai recusava decidido. O banqueiro não sabia que eu já era noiva? E não saberia ele de minha desonra recente?

Papai encerrou a conversa e voltou para dentro com passos firmes que logo se tornaram inseguros ao entrar e me encontrar parada diante da janela. Vacilou. Respirou fundo e veio segurar minhas mãos com carinho.

Entristecia-me encontrá-lo ainda mais abatido do que ontem. As olheiras se acentuaram e os ombros curvados demonstravam um cansaço inumano. Ontem, ao vê-lo, pareceu-me que havia envelhecido dez anos em uma noite: hoje eu diria que ele parecia doente.

- O banqueiro veio pedir minha mão? – perguntei confusa. Não é possível que não soubesse o destino a que fui submetida nas últimas duas noites.

Papai deu de ombros sem dar importância.

- Algumas pessoas são capazes de usar quaisquer meios para estar na alta sociedade – respondeu com simplicidade.

Um riso incrédulo fugiu de minha garganta como uma forma de humor negro. Soltei as mãos dele e cruzei os braços abraçando meu próprio corpo, nervosa, enquanto andava pela sala.

- E como, em nome das Estrelas, casar comigo iria mantê-lo na alta sociedade? – tentava parecer tranqüila e normal diante dele, mas sem sucesso.

- Liz, menina. Atualmente, você é a mulher mais invejada das Ilhas Solitárias – ouvindo isso, me virei para encará-lo, parecendo mais angustiada do que devia me sentir realmente. Ele prosseguiu – Muitas famílias dariam muito para estar no nosso lugar. Ter uma filha concubina do Rei é uma possibilidade de ascensão social e quem sabe fortuna. O pouco tempo em que o Rei se interessa por você, poderia ser o suficiente para levar uma família a alta.

Ele parou de falar um tanto abruptamente, como se não tivesse dito tudo. A idéia de usar minhas noites com Peter para subir na sociedade nunca tinha me ocorrido, na verdade agora até me enojava um pouco. Imaginei se seria assim para meu pai também.

- Existe um "mas" ai? – perguntei um tanto insegura.

- Mas... – ele começou e fez uma pausa, escolhendo melhor as palavras – mas não para nós, Liz.

- Pai... – comecei, mas ele cortou energético.

- Eu _não_ _vou_ usar _minha filha_ para subir na vida, Liz. – Falou categórico, seus olhos escuros brilhando intensamente – Eu não vou usar _você_.

Fez-se silêncio entre nós e um alívio se apossava de minha alma, em contrapartida da angústia que eu sentia desde que voltara para casa aquela manhã. Quieta, me retirei da sala e voltei a meu aconchegante quarto com seu mesmo tom de menina de quando eu completei meus 15 anos. Sentei na cama e me dei ao luxo de simplesmente descansar a cabeça entre as mãos e respirar. Era bom que as coisas pudessem voltar a ser simples. Seria muito bom que na manhã seguinte no momento em que o navio de Nárnia zarpasse, eu voltasse a ser só a Liz. A pobre e infeliz jovem sem sonhos ou esperanças.

Não queria mais ser o centro das atenções do povo ou das preocupações de meu pai e meu noivo, muito menos de Peter.

Repassei mentalmente as mudanças que se operaram no meu mundo nos últimos dois dias: as mudanças que se operaram _em mim_ nas últimas duas noites. Há dois dias não podia pensar em humilhação maior ou torturar pior que ser submetida á ser concubina de um Rei estranho do além mar. Hoje não parecia tão ruim.

Na verdade, Peter parecia á única coisa boa nessa história inteira.

Essa foi a primeira vez que me peguei pensando em como seria Nárnia. Repare, nunca fui dada a fantasias ou contos de fada (ou em sonhar com reis de terras desconhecidas), pois aprendi desde cedo que meninas que sonham com príncipes encantados terminam casando com os sapos ou até pior.

Mas Peter dissera que não era assim em Nárnia. Que em Nárnia, uma mulher não precisava ter vergonha de gostar. Lá, não se julgam as mulheres como fazem por aqui; não somos peças num jogo ou objetos de decoração para banqueiros ou comerciantes pervertidos.

Em Nárnia os animais falavam.

E as mulheres também.

Um sorriso se apossou em meus lábios sem que eu me desse conta ao imaginar como seria ser rainha de Nárnia. Castelos e roupas, serviçais e banquetes. Será que havia festas? Devia haver, já que aqui mesmo nas Ilhas fizeram grandes festas para homenagear The High King. Deviam ter grandes festas em grandes salões com grandes banquetes. E as mulheres usariam aqueles lindos e enormes vestidos rodados e cheios de saias para rodopiarem pelo salão, na dança, e ir parar nos braços de Peter.

Suspirei.

No que estava pensando, afinal?

A porta se abriu timidamente e papai ficou me olhando pela fresta, indeciso, até que o convidei a entrar com um sorriso um pouco forçado. Ele veio sentar ao meu lado e me abraçou carinhoso.

- Está tudo bem agora, Liz, já acabou – ele falou baixinho tentando me animar. Balancei a cabeça em negativa.

- Não acabou, pai – falei com doçura – não ainda.

Silêncio.

Passamos alguns segundos preocupados com nossos próprios pensamentos. Ele observando a os moveis que já começavam a ficar gastos e antigos; eu observando a poeira sobre a cômoda.

- Acha que o Rei vai requisitá-la de novo nessa última noite dele nas Ilhas Solitárias? – indagou, agora olhando os pés sujos do criado-mudo.

- Tenho certeza – confirmei simplesmente.

Silêncio.

É incrível como esses dois dias que passei sem arrumar o quarto podiam render tanta poeira sobre os móveis. Os poucos livros já mostravam uma fina camada embranquecida sobre as capas e algumas bonecas de porcelana precisariam ser meticulosamente lavadas. Mas não hoje. Hoje passaria mais uma noite com the High King e só no dia seguinte partiria o navio de Nárnia e eu poderia voltar a limpar meu quarto.

Limpar meu mundo e minha vida do vendaval que passou por mim nos dois últimos dias.

- E isso é bom ou ruim? – papai indagou, me pegando de surpresa.

Não esperava aquela pergunta. Na verdade, não havia feito essa pergunta para mim ainda. Ali, no aconchego de meu lar, só queria poder viver minha vidinha simples e sem graça de antes, mas quando estava lá com Peter... parecia tão certo querer voltar mais uma vez.

- Eu... – comecei, sem saber o que dizer – eu... realmente não sei.

Havia frustração na minha voz, assim como havia em mim. Estava confusa.

- Então você acha isso bom – papai comentou para si, dando um suspiro.

Não parecia feliz, parecia estar tentando lidar com a informação recém adquirida. Meu coração deu um salto quando o ouviu afirmar algo que nem eu poderia saber naquele momento.

- Eu não disse que era bom – falei um tanto magoada.

Ele deu um sorriso forçado.

- Liz... se isso realmente fosse ruim – comentou me olhando atentamente com ar de cansaço – você não teria dúvidas.

Levei alguns segundos, tentando processar a informação. Eu tinha dúvidas se era algo _bom_, mas tinha _certeza_ que não chegava a ser _ruim_.

Horas mais tarde, quando achei que já estava confusa o suficiente, meu noivo veio me ver e meu pai nos deixou conversar sozinhos na sala. Como antes, ele parecia abatido e provavelmente havia passado mais uma noite em claro, mas diferente de ontem, os cabelos molhados e a pele lisinha mostravam que devia ter acabado de tomar um bom e demorado banho e suas roupas alinhadas mostravam o esmero com que se arrumara para me encontrar.

Apesar do aspecto cansado, esse parecia bem mais com o Clipse com o qual eu havia noivado.

- Boa tarde, Liz, você está bem? – perguntou contido.

A educação exagerada no cumprimento denotava as tantas dúvidas que ainda deviam se passar dentro dele. Eu ainda não sabia o que esperar de meu noivo, como ele poderia reagir numa situação dessas em que fui ofertada a outro homem, mas algo nele (talvez a profunda mágoa em seu olhar) me dizia que ele definitivamente não compartilhava da opinião do banqueiro de que casar com a concubina do Rei fosse uma coisa boa.

- Estou muito bem, Clipse, obrigada por perguntar. – Respondi no mesmo tom de educação exagerada e com um grande sorriso animado, tentando dissolver assim suas preocupações com meu bem-estar.

- Bem até demais, pelo que posso ver – comentou amargo.

Franzi o cenho. O olhar dele, apesar de não estar vermelho como no dia anterior, havia se apertado, se tornado mais astuto.

- Acho que não entendi – falei, meu riso já se desfazendo.

- Você me parece muito bem, – continuou, estava calmo, calmo demais até – nem parece ter sido submetida a torturas durante a noite. Não parece ter sofrido nada...

- Preferia que eu tivesse sofrido? – cortei a frase dele, impaciente – preferia me encontrar aqui chorando?

Essa idéia pareceu o chamar a razão por um momento e ele baixou os olhos, parecendo triste por alguns segundos.

- Não, não. Não preferia isso... – ele falou, seu olhar fitando o chão, mas logo se voltando para mim com um tom bem menos magoado e bem mais maldoso. Parecia ter uma raiva escondida lá no fim do preto intenso de seus olhos – mas esperava que assim o fosse.

Senti uma corrente elétrica se passar por meu corpo e uma raiva começou a nascer dentro de mim. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Você deseja o meu mal? – indaguei amargurada.

- Nunca desejaria seu mal, Liz! – ele negou balançando a cabeça para frisar – Mas definitivamente você está mais calma do que deveria estar, mais controlada do que deveria estar. Só posso supor que se acomodou bem a sua situação de concubina...

- E o que esperava que eu fizesse? – cortei sua frase mais uma vez, jurando para mim mesma que não ia chorar, mas eu começava a erguer a voz inconscientemente – Isso tudo não foi escolha minha.

- Talvez não fosse, mas hoje, se tivesse a escolha, não iria você por vontade própria direto para cama do Rei? – falou, sua voz baixa, mas excitada, sua respiração acelerada, também amargurado demais para ocultar o que sentia.

Suas palavras me doeram como um punhal enterrado em meu seio pela mão de um amigo querido.

Ainda mais porque era verdade.

- Como pode pensar isso de mim? – respondi sentindo os olhos marejarem, odiando ele, o que dissera e a verdade que queria negar a qualquer custo. – Não sou uma leviana!

- Aparentemente só considera levianas as tentativas de seu _noivo_ – ele frisou bem a palavra -, mas se for de outro homem tudo bem.

Lutei para que as lágrimas não rolassem pelo meu rosto. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Não comigo, _não com Clipse_.

- Não faz isso, Clipse! – falei tentando me conter para não desabar em choro – Você sabe que eu não tenho escolha! Ele é o Rei de Nárnia...

- É, ele é The High King, e com certeza tem muito mais a te oferecer que eu, um simples comerciante das Ilhas Solitárias, não é mesmo – concluiu cheio de sarcasmo.

- Sim, Peter tem muito mais a me oferecer do que você – afirmei irredutível.

Uma raiva anormal se apossara de mim quando o ouvi desprezar o título do grande Rei, e fui invadida por uma vontade de magoá-lo, de defender Peter, tão impulsiva que nem me dei conta de que o chamei de "Peter".

Clipse parou, minhas palavras o atingindo como um tapa, embora talvez fossem ainda mais humilhantes. Ele me estudou por alguns segundos e sua calma voltou, sua tranqüilidade que eu sempre conheci, embora seus olhos me parecessem bem mais maldosos que antes.

- Sim, ele tem muito mais a oferecer que eu, - confirmou com sua voz calma, mais uma vez, calma demais – e amanhã irá embora. Acha que ele vai lembrar da virgem que ele desonrou nas Ilhas Solitárias? Acha que ele vai lembrar de_ você_?

Uma dor invadiu meu peito diante dessa possibilidade, mas tentei disfarçá-la, erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo com orgulho.

- Sim, ele vai lembrar de mim. – Respondi firmemente.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa, seus olhos ainda destilando veneno.

- Não, Liz, ele não vai. Para o Rei você é_ só mais uma concubina_. – Falou com simplicidade observando minha reação – Será esquecida no momento em que ele partir.

Silêncio.

Tentei conservar o mínimo de dignidade possível e não responder. Ele não conhecia Peter. Ele não conhecia o _meu Rei_.

Peter não me esqueceria, ou esqueceria?

Uma tosse seca nos alertou da presença de meu pai na entrada da sala. A tosse levou alguns segundos, quebrando nosso silêncio e nos trazendo de volta do nosso mundo fechado onde estávamos. Quando a crise de tosse passou, papai levantou a cabeça, parecendo bem menos cansado que antes e bem mais irritado do que quando dispensara o banqueiro.

- É um bom momento para ir embora, meu jovem. – Falou sem emoção, como se não estivesse o expulsando de nossa casa – Se esfriar a cabeça e pensar melhor sobre suas palavras, volte depois. Se não, não precisa mais voltar.

Clipse abriu e fechou a boca, aparentemente surpreso, talvez se dando conta de que havia passado dos limites. Mas considerando suas palavras seguintes, creio que não se deu conta disso.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e deu passos vacilantes em direção a porta, mas antes de abri-la se voltou para mim. Estava _definitivamente_ mais calmo do que deveria estar. Suspirou. Só então me falou aquelas palavras duras ditas em voz baixa.

- Amanhã, quando ele te deixar, e você não tiver mais honra ou nome, você vai lembrar de mim, Liz, - ele falou, as palavras rasgando meu peito, minha ilusões e se gravando em mim – e eu vou estar lá: rindo de você. Rindo de sua estupidez de achar que era importante.

Em seguida saiu.

Essa foi a primeira e última vez que Clipse me magoou.


	14. Última Noite

**N.A:** Primeiro, mil desculpas por ter sumido. Acabei me afastando de Nárnia no último ano e atrasei completamente a fic. Eu realmente lamento, desculpem. Agradeço a todos aqueles que não desistiram da fic pela paciência que tiveram comigo. Agora alguns agradecimentos especiais:

**HighQueenP:** por ser a maior fã de Noites. Vc sem dúvida é meu melhor motivo para continuar porque vc merece ver essa a fic completa.

**Di-Lua Black Snape****:** Eu procurei por Noites no google e achei a capa que vc fez para a fic no Devianart e achei _linda_ demais. Obrigada ^^

1.000 agradecimentos a todos que leram, comentaram e chegaram até aqui. Esse não é o fim ainda, mas estamos bem perto disso.

**Noites**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 13 – **A Última Noite**

O manto transparente caia sobre meus ombros, um toque leve e simples como um beijo, minhas curvas expostas através da renda, minha postura reta, meu rosto erguido, meu coração no compasso lento da calma e a escuridão banhando o quarto, trazendo sombras.  
As poucas luzes das dezenas de velas espalhadas aquecendo e incendiando meu coração.  
Era a última noite.  
A governanta e as criadas preparavam o quarto com cuidado, acendendo velas perfumadas e jogando cedas caras; a cama cheia de pétalas de rosas vermelhas, tão vermelhas quanto o manto sobre meus ombros. As mulheres trabalhavam e resmungavam xingamentos e palavrões, mas eu não me importava. Nada estragaria aquela noite. Cada pequeno detalhe que elas arrumavam era para garantir à the High King Peter que sua última noite nas Ilhas Solitárias seria inesquecível. E assim seria a minha.  
Tudo que me passara durante o dia, ou melhor, os dias (ou talvez a vida inteira) estava esquecido em algum ponto distante de minha mente, sem importância no momento. Ali, até honra parecia um termo antiquado e inadequado. Para o momento me bastava pensar que a vida se limitava aquele quarto e ao que poderia ser vivido ali. Amanhã me preocuparia com o resto.  
Quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e Peter entrou no quarto, trajado como na noite anterior unicamente um confortável roupão branco. As serviçais se curvaram em reverência diante dele, enquanto a governanta fazia uma grande reverência diante do Rei de Nárnia.  
- Vossa Majestade – a governanta começou com seu tom adulador – fizemos o possível para deixar o aposento perfeito para sua última noite em nossas terras.  
Peter franziu o cenho.  
Como na noite anterior, o cabelo dele estava molhado o deixando mais escuro. O rosto limpo mostrava pequenas gotas de água do banho não enxugadas e tinha os braços relaxados ao lado do corpo. Parecia tranquilo. Não demonstrou nenhuma alegria em me ver.  
- O aposento está perfeito para minha noite, Liz? – indagou, seu tom tranquilo, indiferente.  
- Não senhor, vossa graça, - respondi – para ficar perfeito gostaria que mandasse a governanta se retirar.  
A mulher voltou a cabeça para me olhar e provavelmente me amaldiçoar em silêncio, seus grandes olhos me olhando muito abertos e surpresos. Considerando que ela se virou sem sair da reverência que fazia ao Rei, chegava a ser uma visão cômica.  
- Você ouviu a vontade de Liz – Peter respondeu com sua voz mais autoritária do que eu estava acostumada. – Saia.  
Isso serviu como um banho gelado na mulher, que saiu do cômodo encolhida como se a tivessem escorraçado lá de dentro. Não deu sequer um olhar para meu lado. Fico pensando se amanhã sofrerei represariasdepois que ele for embora, mas o amanhã não tinha importância naquele momento.  
Quando ela e as criadas saíram e finalmente ficamos sozinhos, ele sorriu.  
Aquele mesmo sorriso com o canto do lábio, divertido, que eu tanto aprendi a gostar.  
- Melhor agora? – ele indagou divertido.  
- Bem melhor, meu senhor – falei relaxando com um sorriso também. O mundo mudava quando eu estava com o Rei. Quando estava com Peter estava em Nárnia.  
Com passos tranquilos fui até onde ele estava e o envolvi em meus braços. Ele abraçou minha cintura, que parecia delicada em suas mãos, meus seios encostando no roupão frio, a renda vermelha dando a mim um ar de mulher feita que nunca tive, mas que gostava de ter com ele. Recostei meu rosto em seu ombro, feliz. Seu cheiro era bom, cheirava aNárnia. Uma terra além dos sonhos que nunca conheceria.  
- É a última noite – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido – deve estar feliz por acabar.  
Afastei-me um pouco sem sair do abraço, só o suficiente para o encarar.  
- Estou feliz que acabe – respondi pensativa – e estou ainda mais feliz de estar aqui com o senhor nesta noite. É difícil entender isso.

O sorriso dele aumentou e ele me beijou.  
Devo supor que ele gostou do que ouviu ou então entendia melhor essas coisas que me deixavam tão confusa.  
- Talvez isso não deva ser entendido – ele murmurou contra meus lábios, acabando o beijo aos poucos.  
O gosto dos lábios dele era doce e bom como deve ser a primavera. Um gosto que me entorpecia e fazia com que eu não quisesse entender. Talvez tudo aquilo perdesse o sentido se eu entendesse.  
- Levará boas lembranças das Ilhas Solitárias? – perguntei, meus lábios relutando em se separar dos dele.  
- Todas as minhas lembranças das Ilhas serão suas – ele respondeu correspondendo meus beijos suaves – então serão ótimas lembranças.  
Dessa vez fui eu que sorri, porque gostei de que ouvi.  
Aprofundei o beijo, desejando senti-lo em mim. Queria tudo de Peter: os lábios, o toque, o cheiro, queria o cheiro dele em meu corpo e suas palavras em meus sonhos. Queria o calor dele. A realidade que ele trazia a minha vida. Queria ter a certeza de que ele não esqueceria de mim.  
Assim como eu nunca me esqueceria dele.  
Deixei o beijo se prolongar por minutos, por o tempo que quisesse, por todo o tempo do mundo.  
Suas mãos em minhas costas deslizavam devagar, numa carícia que parecia alcançar minha alma. Mais uma vez senti medo de me apaixonar. Não hoje, não agora, não quando ele fosse embora. Tentei afastar a idéia que só me magoaria mais, porém ela teimava em invadir meus sentidos, como uma febre repentina da contra a qual eu tentava lutar, mas ardia mesmo assim. Não me apaixonaria por Peter. Aprendi a ser mulher nos braços dele e aprenderia a mandar no coração.

Não precisava de amor.

Tinha a atenção do Grande Rei e o devia toda minha gratidão e devoção para aquele que seria meu Rei mesmo do outro lado do mar, mesmo do outro lado do mundo. Se ele ficasse, seria sua concubina eternamente de bom grado; se ele partia, seria a memória mais doce e a prova de que talvez exista mesmo um grande Leão olhando por nós e atendendo as nossas preces.  
O beijo acabou e ele se afastou andando até a cama a passos lentos, talvez estivesse distraído. As velas queimavam a nosso redor, o incenso perfumando nossa noite como fizera nas outras duas também, mas algo estava diferente. Tudo parecia mais lento, mas triste. Tinha um tom de despedida.  
- Vem até aqui, Liz – ele falou, sua voz calma me deixou feliz e fui até a cama. Ele estava de pé ao lado dela olhando para mim com admiração. Me senti bonita. – Essa noite você também quer, minha linda?  
- Sim, vossa majestade – falei. Na verdade senti um pouco de vergonha em reconhecer, mas não via o sentido em negar o quanto eu o queria.  
- Gostaria de vê-la nua – ela falou passando a mão com delicadeza em meu braço – posso?  
- Se agradar a vossa graça – confirmei com um sorriso tímido – e… eu gostaria de vê-o também, se vossa majestade permitir.  
Mais uma vez seus lábios mostraram um sorriso fascinante de satisfação, afastando qualquer constrangimento meu por ter tido tamanha ousadia. Eu o desejava e não queria mais ter que fingir que não.  
- Se agradar a você – ele concordou mostrando o laço do roupão num convite para que eu o despisse.  
Mordendo o lábio de leve, ergui minhas mãos um pouco vacilantes até o roupão. Já o despi antes, mas já estávamos agarrados na ocasião, agora era um ato bem mais racional.  
Desamarrei e o abri, tendo a agradável surpresa ao vê-lo já um pouco rígido de desejo por mim. Não me assustou nem um pouco a idéia de ser desejada, na verdade, me lisonjeou. Quando ergui os olhos encontrei os dele me encarando curiosos, medindo minhas reações que obviamente estavam sendo positivas.  
Não me deixei constranger pela situação e terminei de despir o roupão dele o deixando cair no chão. Agora o Rei estava completamente nu enquanto eu ainda estava vestida com o manto de renda. De alguma forma irracional, aquilo o tornava mais vulnerável em minha mente.  
- Vossa Majestade é o homem mais bonito que existe – falei um tanto deslumbrada, deixando meu olhar percorrer todo o corpo dele, curiosa.  
Ele sorriu.  
- Não viu muitos homens nus para comparar, creio eu – ele comentou divertido.  
- Não, mas estou certa que Vossa beleza está acima da beleza dos homens normais – falei. Acreditava que ele conhecia a própria beleza, mas era modesto demais para se vangloriar dessa sua qualidade. Aquilo só o tornava mais belo ainda a meus olhos. – Tem uma beleza divina, Majestade.  
- Sou só um homem, Liz – ele respondeu paciente – e há homens mais bonitos que eu sim, apesar de agradecer o elogio em suas palavras. Meu irmão mais novo, Edmund, é talvez bem mais bonito que eu, sabia.  
Dessa vez fui eu que ri.  
- Eu disse "homens normais", meu Rei, - brinquei também. – Sendo seu irmão, duvido que seja um homem normal. Deve ter a mesma graça divina que o protege.  
- Todos somos protegidos por graça divina, - ele completou, tocando meu rosto numa carícia – inclusive você. Você é linda.

Senti minhas faces ruborizarem um pouco.  
Ser bonita é uma coisa, ser chamada de linda por The High King Peter era outra completamente diferente. Era uma dessas coisas com as quais você precisa de alguns instantes para saber como lidar.  
Com o dedo indicador, percorri seu corpo desde o colar do grande Leão de ouro com vermelho que ele usava até alcançar os finos cabelos claros de seu ventre, desejosa.  
- Posso vê-la nua agora? – ele pediu e tinha uma expressão de súplica no rosto que me divertiu.  
Dessa vez não esperei que ele tomasse a iniciativa e eu mesma abri o manto de renda, o deixando deslizar de meus ombros até o chão, me deixando nua. Senti frio, mas sem vontade nenhuma de me cobrir. O olhar dele percorreu meu corpo de cima a baixo e senti meu ventre esquentar só por ser objeto de seu desejo. Ficou completamente rijo só de me olhar.  
Ergui a mão para seu ventre num impulso, mas parei antes de tocá-lo. O que eu ia fazer? Me senti tímida quando meu olhar cruzou com o dele, hesitei, mas mantive o olhar. Ele não parecia se importar.  
- Envergonhada? – ele perguntou com um sorriso no canto do lábio.  
- Sim, - respondi sincera – mas curiosa também.  
- É nossa última noite, - ele falou bondoso – o melhor dia para matar toda sua curiosidade, minha linda.  
Umedeci os lábios, excitada. As estrelas bem sabiam o quanto eu queria saciar minhas dúvidas.  
Devagar (e bem devagar), Peter se ajoelhou diante de mim. Um Rei ajoelhado não é uma coisa que se vê todos os dias, mas ele se ajoelhou _diante de mim_. Fiquei sem ação por alguns segundos sem saber o que fazer, todavia as dúvidas cessaram rápido quando ele se aproximou mais, seus lábios encontrando meu ventre num beijo delicado. Senti minhas faces corarem violentamente quando entendi o que ele pretendia. Deslizou os lábios mornos em minha intimidade como se provasse meu sabor, suas mãos me forçando a abrir um pouco as pernas, coisa que fiz de bom grado para então sentir a sensação molhada da língua dele dentro de mim e a leve certeza de que se felicidade matasse, eu estava correndo sério risco de vida.

Enterrei meus dedos nos cabelos loiros dele enquanto o trazia para mais perto, soltando um gemido involuntário enquanto erguia um pouco minha perna esquerda.  
Ele não parecia perto o suficiente, eu queria mais, muito mais. Gemi alto quando senti seus dedos fazerem pressão junto com a língua, meu coração batendo forte, meu sangue quente, meu desejo num ápice cada vez maior.  
Senti o corpo estremecer de prazer e acabei eu própria me inclinando para sua boca enquanto meu corpo explodia num êxtase de felicidade.  
Me senti mais leve e talvez até um pouco sonolenta enquanto colocava a perna de volta ao chão. Qualquer vergonha que tentou se apossar de minha mente fio mandada embora ao olhar para baixo e o ver ali, ajoelhado, olhando para mim e sorrindo da forma mais inocente possível. Lambeu os próprios lábios e conseguiu ficar mais bonito ainda e eu nem sabia como isso era possível.  
Ele se pôs de pé devagar, ainda bem pertinho de mim, totalmente rijo e insaciado. Isso não era um problema, já que minha curiosidade estava gritando dentro de mim para que eu a saciasse.  
E fio exatamente o que fiz.  
Levei a mão a seu ventre e segurei seu membro sem nenhuma vergonha ou reserva.  
Eu sabia que ele gostava de meus toques e não hesitei. Deslizei minha mão da base até a ponta do seu membro viril, senti a forma, a textura, a rigidez. Meus olhos encontravam os seus, quentes, sedentos, e voltavam para baixo, para ver, para conhecer. Queria saber todos os detalhes, olhar de perto, entender. Queria provar.  
Devagar (e bem devagar) me ajoelhei diante dele.  
Quando olhei para cima e nossos olhares se cruzaram senti um pouco de vergonha, mas a curiosidade era maior. Ele não me repreenderia por aquilo, sabia que não, e isso me fazia sentir mais confiante. Num pensamento tolo, pensei que ele era ainda mais bonito assim, comigo ajoelhada diante do órgão dele. Que coisa mais estranha para se pensar.

Olhei para frente onde minha mão ainda o acariciava. Nunca achei que pudesse achar o ventre de um homem algo bonito, mas era simplesmente fascinante ver de perto. Senti minhas faces queimarem de vergonha, mas no maior lampejo de coragem de toda minha vida até ali, deixei que meus lábios encostassem no topo do membro dele. Que queria sentir a sensação. Eu precisava sentir o gosto. Eu queria fazê-lo sentir o mesmo que ele me fez sentir a pouco.  
Abocanhei até onde consegui e ele estremeceu em minha boca.  
Eu já havia dado prazer a Peter antes, mas daquela vez era diferente. O mais estranho naquele ato é que eu sentia um imenso prazer també deslizar minha língua timidamente por ele, dentro de minha boca, sem saber muito bem o que fazer, e senti o rei por a mão em meus cabelos, com carinho. Não era o toque possessivo que eu havia feito com ele enquanto era ele quem estava ajoelhado. Não, o Rei tocava meus cabelos com cuidado, estava mais acariciando do que me puxando para ele. Começou a mover-se de leve em minha boca, quase sem mover realmente, num vai e vem compassado como o que fazia quando entrava em mim. Entendi que era aquilo que ele queria e acompanhei o ritmo com os lábios, indo e vindo devagar e ele gemeu. Essa era sem dúvida uma das partes que eu mais gostava em estar com ele: ver o Rei a meu dispor.  
Passaram-se uns bons minutos em que matei minha cede com seu gosto, tempo o bastante para me senti confortável com a situação, até que o senti estremecer e sua semente se derramar em minha boca. Surpresa,me afastei, fazendo-o se derramar sobre meu queixo. Confusa, passei as costas da mãos tentando limpar meu rosto, sem saber muito bem o que fazer com o pouco que ficara em minha boca. Senti as mãos dele em meus braços me erguendo e engoli de pressa com medo que ele visse sua semente em meus lábios.

Peter me puxou para um abraço, sua respiração de acalmando do êxtase que eu o fiz sentir. Deixei meu corpo se apoiar ao dele sentindo uma de suas mãos em minhas costas me envolver. Respirei fundo ganhando coragem para encará-lo, mas seus olhos eram calorosos como sempre. Ele deslizou a outra mão pelo meu rosto até tocar meus lábios inchados com o que eu acabara de fazer.  
- Vou sentir sua falta, Liz – ele falou.  
No instante seguinte mordeu o lábio, como se tivesse falado sem pensar. Sorri. Imagino que meus lábios vermelhos e inchados não fossem o mais bonito sorriso do mundo, mas era bom o suficiente para aquecê-lo.  
- Também vou sentir sua falta, meu Rei – falei e nunca antes havia sido tão sincera.  
Sem se importar com o gosto em meus lábios, ele me beijou.


End file.
